Alta Frequência
by Baah
Summary: “Hora da morte 23h10min”. Aquele era o começo do fim. E se tivesse a chance de voltar no tempo e mudar apenas um evento na sua vida? Teria medo? Seguiria em frente? 10 ano se passaram, e agora, é o fim do começo. Uma fic de Babs e Buka
1. Chapter 1

"Ele está tendo uma parada"

"_Ele está tendo uma parada". Um tom alto gritou, ecoando pela sala._

"_Iniciando massagem cardíaca". Aquelas mãos tentavam reanimar seu coração, mesmo que nada parecesse funcionar._

"_Eu entrei". Várias vozes pareciam estar ali, mas nenhuma delas capaz o suficiente. "Ventilem"._

"_Carrega em 100! Afasta". Mesmo com o choque os monitores não apontaram nenhuma mudança._

"_Outra dose de atropina! Rápido". Uma das vozes repetiu. "Carrega em 200! Afasta"._

_Nada parecia adiantar, tudo conspirava contra, e o tempo era implacável. Por mais que ninguém ali quisesse admitir, era preciso desistir, era chegada à hora._

_Depois de um novo choque, a única resposta foi o sinal sonoro constante do monitor, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito._

"_Hora da morte 09h10min". Aquele era o começo do fim._

Acordei em um susto, passando minha mão ao lado da cama, procurando o corpo dele. Ao invés disso, apenas o lençol gelado atritava com a minha pele, dando razão ao imenso silêncio da casa.

Olho para o lado, acima do criado-mudo, um porta retrato. Aquela foto sempre fora a nossa preferida dentre todas. Guardamos com carinho e ela nos seguia aonde quer que fosse, até que quem deixou de seguir foi ele.

Olho no relógio e constato que eram quase 9 da manhã. Eu já estava atrasada, mas nada poderia desviar mais a minha atenção naquele dia, na verdade, naquela semana, que eu vinha vivendo agoniadamente.

Saio da cama, colocando o roupão que me protegia do frio do inverno nos EUA. Congelante, mórbido. Desço as escadas do apartamento, como se procurasse por ele. Preparando o café da manhã, dormindo no sofá por ter assistido TV até tarde, sem sono, voltando lá de fora, com o jornal do dia em mãos. Pequenas coisas que me faziam lembrar e sufocar ao mesmo tempo. 10 anos. Quem diria que eu agüentaria viver tudo isso sem estar ao lado dele? As vésperas do aniversário de morte do meu marido eram sempre assim. Os piores dias do ano, sempre.

Os detalhes ainda eram claros na minha mente, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. As últimas horas que eu passei junto dele, vendo tanto sofrimento e luta, em vão.

Naquele dia tudo parecia conspirar tudo contra mim, sabia que se ficasse em casa, sem nada para fazer, apenas me remoendo em memórias, ficaria louca, mas sabia também que seria impossível me concentrar o mínimo no hospital. Amanhã, há dez anos atrás, dia que minha vida acabava junto com a dele, mas infelizmente, eu seguia em frente ainda.

Das dores a menor... Como em quase todos os dias nos últimos 10 anos, me 'alimento' de uma xícara de café, vou até o banheiro para tomar um banho quente, visto uma roupa qualquer, e me dirijo ao hospital, que tinha praticamente se transformado a única razão da minha vida.

Por mais que todos tentassem me aconselhar, me animar... Nada daquilo nunca tinha adiantado, e agora não seria diferente, portando, se não estava no hospital estava dentro de casa, e assim por diante... Minha rotina se resumia basicamente àquilo, ir trabalhar e voltar para casa pra conviver com todos os meus fantasmas até pegar no sono, depois acordar... E começar tudo novamente.

Saio do apartamento pra logo sentir o vento forte e gelado, típico do inverno de Chicago, bater contra meu rosto. Atenta para não cair no gelo espalhado pela calçada, caminho rápido até meu carro, onde a temperatura também é fria, mas logo melhora com o aquecedor.

Aquele nunca tinha sido o nosso caminho, nem o meu, nem o dele, mas por alguma razão, naquele dia inoportuno, Luka optou por ele, para nunca mais voltar... E desde então, aquela havia se tornado minha nova rota, como se um dia eu fosse capaz de descobrir o porquê daquilo tudo, porque uma vida tão bela havia sido tirada aparentemente, sem motivo algum.

Ao passar pelo exato local do acidente, sinto um arrepio ruim percorrer minha espinha, já haviam se passado 10 anos, mas todas as marcas ainda pareciam estar ali. Era como se eu pudesse ver os cacos de vidro espalhados por todo lugar, as marcas dos pneus gravadas no chão, e o pior de tudo, ter a certeza que sua vida tinha acabado ali.

Atravessar aquela estrada já tinha sido mais fácil. As lembranças estavam especialmente doloridas hoje, mais do que em qualquer outro ano. Era uma dor quase sufocante, que me fazia querer gritar e chorar pelo dia todo. Mas eu não podia, tinha plena consciência disso. Eu era, há mais de 5 anos, responsável pelo P.S do County e ainda tinha grandes chances de conseguir a chefia geral. Não que fosse algo que fizesse minha cabeça, mas só era alguma coisa a mais pra eu me apegar e lutar por um ideal.

Chego ainda adiantada para o meu plantão. Geralmente eu pegava os turnos da noite, justamente por ser esse o motivo pelo qual eu não tinha mais meu marido comigo. O maldito plantão noturno que eu insisti tanto para ele não ir, mas de nada adiantou. Eu não conseguia dormir muito bem na escuridão e adorava trabalhar a noite agora, mas especialmente hoje tive que cobrir o plantão de Pratt.

- Bom dia – Eu cumprimento a quem estivesse na recepção, antes de subir os óculos escuros pra cabeça, mas não foco muito em ninguém. Pra falar a verdade, nem vi direito. Vou diretamente pra SDM onde, ao abrir o armário, é quase impossível não sorrir e ao mesmo tempo chorar. Mais uma foto. Mais um dia especial, assim como todos eram, quando estávamos juntos em vida. Sim, em vida, porque eu sabia que ainda estávamos ligados, mesmo estando distantes.

Eu nunca fora religiosa ou coisa parecida, mas depois que Luka morreu, eu realmente vi que uma parte de mim, que há muito estava adormecida, renasceu. Fé? Eu não chamaria de fé, mas creio que algo me deu forças de continuar, tivesse o nome que for.

- Abby? - Ouço Carter chamar meu nome na porta da sala. Rapidamente enxugo minhas lágrimas, para só então olhar pra ele - Tudo bem?

- Tudo bem – Respondo com o melhor sorriso que podia dar, mesmo sabendo que não passava de um sorriso triste. Viro-me de costas novamente para vestir o jaleco e pegar meu estetoscópio, não querendo levar aquela conversa adiante, mas sabia que não seria fácil assim. Amanhã fariam 10 anos que Luka havia morrido, e eu não era a única naquele hospital a saber daquilo.

- Abby – Ele diz se aproximando e tocando o meu ombro, como se pedisse para olhá-lo nos olhos novamente. – Nós estamos aqui se você precisar conversar, todos nós.

Eu sabia bem daquilo, todos os dias algum membro do staff fazia questão de me lembrar que não só ele, mas todos os outros estavam ali. Se por um lado aquilo me confortava, me mostrava que eu tinha com quem contar, por outro me deixava chateada. Era obvio para todos ali que apesar de ainda estar vivendo, minha vida não passava de uma vida banal, cheia de mágoas, dores e medos.

- Estou bem, Carter – Fecho meu armário e me direciono até a porta da sala. – Afinal, já fazem 10 anos não é mesmo? – Por mais que parecesse estranho aos olhos de qualquer um, aquele sempre tinha meu jeito de tratar aquele assunto, o jeito mais vago possível, talvez aquela fosse minha maneira de me proteger, por mais que ela só fizesse sentindo na teoria.

- Não é assim Abby – Ele diz me fazendo virar novamente – O tempo que já se passou não quer dizer exatamente que as coisas tenham ficado mais fáceis, talvez seja até mesmo o contrário.

Era sempre assim, o mais vaga que eu tentava ser, o mais eles queriam perguntar, aprofundar, aconselhar. – Estou bem Carter, é sério – Eu abro a porta o convidando para sair – Agora vamos ao trabalho, a triagem está cheia.


	2. Chapter 2

O plantão estava tranqüilo, mas eu estava certa de que isso não duraria até o fim dele

O plantão estava tranqüilo, mas eu estava certa de que isso não duraria até o fim dele. Não só por ser um sábado agitado e as pessoas terem o incrível dom de se machucar das formas mais bizarras, mas também porque era assim toda vez. Eu já estava acostumada a enfrentar casos difíceis nesse dia do ano.

- Acidente de carro, 2 minutos - Frank anuncia na recepção logo após receber as informações pelo rádio - Duas vítimas graves.

Instantaneamente vejo os olhares de todos que por ali passavam se dirigirem a mim. Isso às vezes até mesmo me irritava. Tanto tempo depois e eu ainda era alvo de comentários dentro do hospital nesse dia.

- Eu pego... - Carter se prontificou, mas eu sabia que eram duas vítimas e ele não seria suficiente ali. Peguei as luvas e fui indo em direção à porta, mas o olhar de reprovação de Carter me fez parar.

- Chama a Susan... - Não dei ouvidos. A super-proteção que Carter me dava às vezes chegava a ser excessiva e, na maioria das vezes, desnecessária.

- Já disse que tudo bem, Carter - Não demorou nada para que duas macas entrassem pela porta automática e, como era de se esperar, uma das vítimas era um homem, que aparentava seus trinta e poucos anos. Ótimo, parecia destino mesmo. Dez anos e eu sempre me deparara com isso, mas dessa vez algo mais forte existia ali. Uma sensação de medo e tristeza me invadiu antes mesmo que eu pudesse tocar a maca.

- Quero todos os exames de rotina – Digo tentando permanecer forte, por mais que minhas mãos e pernas não parassem de tremer. Com a ajuda de algumas enfermeiras, começo a empurrar a maca em direção a uma das salas de trauma, e a sensação que tenho ao cruzar aqueles corredores, passar por aquelas portas é que estou vivendo todo aquele pesadelo novamente, só que dessa vez de uma maneira mais dolorosa... Dessa historia eu já conhecia o final, e sabia que ele não era feliz.

Todas as sensações que dominaram meu corpo há dez anos atrás, começaram a me invadir novamente, cada uma delas em seu momento, cada uma delas na sua intensidade, e por mais que tudo o que eu queria era me focar naquele paciente, aquilo parecia cada segundo mais difícil.

- Abby! – Não sei ao certo quantas vezes meu nome havia sido chamado, mas só agora tinha desviado minha atenção. Chunny me encarava com um olhar preocupado – Você quer uma tipagem do sangue?

- Eu não sei – O que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento não era desconhecido, mas novamente me deixava sem saber como agir. O ar parecia faltar aos meus pulmões e por mais relapsa que eu estivesse sendo com o tratamento do meu paciente, naquele instante só precisava sair dali – Alguém chama a Susan – Meu tom de voz era baixo e desnorteado, e assim que chamei o 'reforço' sai dali, em passos rápidos, sabendo exatamente para onde estava indo, para um dos poucos portos-seguro que ainda me restavam.

Eu não estava parada na frente do elevador nem há trinta segundos, mas mesmo assim anos pareciam ter passado, cansada demais de esperar resolvi subir pelas escadas. Na metade do caminho cruzei com um cirurgião que ainda tentou chamar meu nome mais foi ignorado.

Quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais rápido meu coração batia, até que finalmente alcancei a porta do telhado, passei por ela rapidamente, parecendo finalmente capaz de colocar o ar dentro dos meus pulmões. Me aproximei do para-peito e apreciei a vista de Chicago calmamente.

Aquele era o mesmo gesto que eu havia tomado há dez anos atrás. Assim que depois de muito se tentar, a morte de Luka foi anunciada, minhas pernas me trouxeram inconscientemente até o telhado para que só então eu pudesse chorar, para extravasar nem que fosse uma pequena parcela de toda dor que me dominava.

Hoje, dez anos depois, parecia que não haviam mais lágrimas suficientes dentro de mim, e mesmo assim, a dor daquele dia, tinha sido a mesma durante todos os outros que vivi.

- Abby? – Não sei exatamente quanto tempo eu tinha passado ali, até ouvir meu nome ser chamado novamente. Me virei para encontrar Susan parada perto da porta, como se esperasse uma permissão para entrar. – Você está bem? – Depois de examinar meu olhar minuciosamente, ela tirou sua conclusão e começou andar em minha direção.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça, não querendo entrar em discussão. – Como está o rapaz? – Aquele era um bom assunto para o qual eu podia desviar o rumo da nossa conversa.

- Ele está bem, dentro do possível – Ela desviou o olhar para vista de Chicago, o que me fez sentir aliviada. Eu e Susan já nós conhecíamos há tanto tempo, que às vezes nada precisava ser dito para que nós nos entendêssemos. – Já foi levando pra O.R.

Eu consenti com a cabeça novamente, respirando tranqüila, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma sensação estranha dentro de mim. Era egoísta demais pensar que aquilo era injusto? Porque em meio a tantos Luka tinha sido tirado de mim? Porque nós não tivemos a mesma sorte que esse rapaz e sua família?

- Você não quer ir pra casa? - Susan insistiu. Eu já deveria estar acostumada com isso, mas pelo contrário, começava a me irritar mais a cada ano. Parecia que dessa forma, dava meu atestado de derrotada, de fraca. Acenei negativamente, respirando fundo o ar que invadia meus pulmões. Não havia um lugar mais agradável que aquele.

_- Então é aqui que você se esconde? - Eu me surpreendi com a voz dele logo atrás de mim, enquanto eu admirava a vista de Chicago pelo telhado._

_- Ei, Dr. Kovac - Eu sorri tímida sob os olhares dele. Me deixava tão constrangida um homem assim, me olhando de uma forma tão especial – É bom respirar o ar daqui. Parece mais puro que o lá de baixo..._

_- Sério?- ele se aproximou de mim, encostando nossas mãos. Me arrepiei toda, sentindo a proximidade dos nossos rostos, da nossa boca - Vou vir mais vezes aqui então... - Meu coração pulou na boca, mas logo desceu, pois algo muito mais convidativo vinha na minha direção._

- Vou voltar ao trabalho, Sue... Obrigada - passei por ela, diretamente em direção a porta. O telhado era bom, era um refúgio, mas tinha horas também que minha vontade era me jogar de lá de cima. Precisava ocupar minha cabeça, antes que enlouquecesse.

O resto do plantão é ligeiramente calmo, pelo menos pra mim... Era impossível não notar que todos ali estavam fazendo de tudo para tirar todos os casos mais cansativos ou complicados da minha mão, e me deixar somente com os mais simples. Por um lado até que era bom, por mais que eu precisasse me ocupar, o cansaço já estava dominando cada parte do meu corpo, e conforme as horas iam passando, mais eu precisava sair dali e me enfiar debaixo de um cobertor confortável.


	3. Chapter 3

Assim que coloco meus pés para fora do hospital uma chuva extremamente forte começa a cair, me fazendo ter certeza que aquele não era nem de perto meu dia de sorte

Assim que coloco meus pés para fora do hospital uma chuva extremamente forte começa a cair, me fazendo ter certeza que aquele não era nem de perto meu dia de sorte. Corro o mais rápido possível até chegar ao carro, mas mesmo assim, quando sento no banco do motorista e fecho a porta, percebo que estou encharcada.

Vou cautelosamente e com calma até chegar em casa, dirigir na chuva nunca tinha sido minha maior habilidade. Para descer do carro, uma nova maratona que me deixa ainda mais molhada. Abro a porta e a primeira coisa que faço é me livrar das minhas roupas e deixa-las na lavanderia.

Caminho rápido até o banheiro, querendo esquentar meu corpo o mais rápido possível. Entro embaixo do chuveiro, para logo sentir a água morna batendo contra meu peito trazendo uma sensação confortável. Eu podia ficar ali pela eternidade, a água sempre me trazia uma calmaria, mas infelizmente, eu ainda não tinha me tornando sócia da companhia de água.

Saio do banho enrolada num roupão felpudo e vou até o armário procurar algo quente e confortável, em meio às blusas empilhadas na prateleira encontro uma camiseta dele. É claro que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda haviam muitos objetos pessoais de Luka espalhados pela casa, mas alguns deles tinham um significado especial, assim como aquela camiseta.

Assim que Luka morreu, eu mal a tirava do corpo, era uma das poucas peças que ainda mantinham o cheiro dele. É claro que com o tempo, aquele aroma foi ficando cada vez mais vago até desaparecer, mas ainda assim eu nunca tinha tido a coragem de tirá-la dali, quando a vestia, tinha a sensação de que de alguma forma era Luka que estava ali, envolvendo meu peito em mais um de seus abraços.

Pensei em mais uma vestir a peça que me trazia tantas lembranças, mas eu não podia voltar a viver assim. Coloquei-a estendida sobre a cadeira da escrivaninha, sem parar de encará-la por um minuto no meu caminho até a cozinha. Eu nem tinha tanta fome, mas algo haveria de entrar no meu estômago.

Vendo a geladeira vazia, abro o armário a procura de algum macarrão instantâneo, que me poupasse tempo e trabalho. Olho pra cima, avistando o pacote amarelo na prateleira de cima, onde minhas mãos não podiam alcançar.

- Droga! - reclamo a mim mesma, enquanto pego uma cadeira para poder chegar até meu objeto de desejo. Quando estou a um centímetro de conseguir, o barulho lá fora me assusta, e a casa fica toda escura. A casa? Sim, a casa, assim como a dos vizinhos, da rua e, provavelmente no bairro.

Desço da cadeira com cuidado naquela escuridão. Meu dia não podia terminar pior! Nada estava ajudando. Vou tateando os móveis até chegar à sala. TV, móvel da TV, gaveta. Isso. Coloco minha mão dentro, procurando pela lanterna que deveria estar ali. Deveria. Sem sucesso, volto até a cozinha, topando com a perna da cadeira da sala de jantar.

- Merda! - Grito, ao sentir a dor no meu pé. Era incrível como nossos dedos tinham afinidade com esse material. Procuro pelas gavetas, atrás das velas, mas sabia que elas não habitavam minha casa há muito tempo. Ah, sim! Lembro, finalmente, que a lanterna maior deveria estar no armário da escada, junto com as ferramentas de Luka.

Posiciono meus braços em frente ao meu corpo com medo de topar em mais algum móvel e em passos curtos vou fazendo o caminho já gravado em minha mente até o armário. Um pouco mais perto, um pouco mais... Agora! Finalmente sinto minhas mãos tocando a porta e procuro o puxador pra abri-lo.

Mal eu sabia que chegar até ali tinha sido a parte mais fácil da minha aventura. Achar alguma coisa dentro daquele armário num breu total, não seria nada fácil, principalmente porque a única pessoa que o abria era Luka, e diríamos que ele não era lá dos mais organizados.

Vou tateando, sentindo todos os tipos de textura passarem pelas minhas mãos, a maioria delas, coberta de poeira... Eu realmente precisava fazer uma faxina ali. Quando já estou quase perdendo as esperanças consigo achar a lanterna e antes de pressionar o botão 'on', peço silenciosamente em meus pensamentos para que ela funcione.

Finalmente! Um pouco de luz. A primeira coisa que faço é iluminar o armário, curiosa de mais para saber o que tanto havia ali. Algumas peças de roupas velhas, objetos sem uso, e caixas e caixas devidamente etiquetadas... A não ser por uma, um pouco escondida na ultima prateleira que instiga ainda mais minha curiosidade.

Apoio à lanterna no chão, focando sua luz naquela caixa misteriosa... Com calma tiro tudo o que estava em cima dela, tentando manter aquela bagunça organizada, e puxo a caixa que por sinal, era bem mais pesada do que eu pensava.

Levantei do chão, peguei a lanterna e a caixa em minhas mãos e caminhei até o centro da sala, a posicionei em cima da mesinha de centro e me sentei de frente para ela no sofá. Antes de retirar a tampa, a sacudo um pouco para remover do pó, talvez uma idéia não muito sábia, já que começo espirrar logo em seguida.

Depois de conseguir acabar com a minha crise de espirros, retiro a tampa de papelão para matar minha curiosidade...

Nada de novo, nenhuma surpresa... Apenas o rádio transmissor do Luka, vulgo o aparelho eletrônico mais velho existente na face da terra.

Mexi em alguns botões que eu não tinha a mínima idéia para que serviam. Luka tinha essa geringonça há muito tempo, desde que eu o conheci. Ele me contou que foi usado na guerra da Croácia, que pertencia ao pai dele e, não sei por que motivo ficou para ele. No final era até divertido. Às vezes ele se comunicava com o pai e o irmão por lá e eu ficava ouvindo. Era um meio um tanto quanto obsoleto, mas não era de todo o mal.

Depois de mexer um pouco, acabei por constatar que aquilo já estava quebrado. Luka não usava aquilo desde a morte do seu pai, há muitos anos. E colocar isso ainda mais 10 anos... Deus, aquilo era muito velho. Deixei aquilo por lá mesmo... Nunca conseguiria colocar aquilo lugar naquela escuridão. Voltei à cozinha, voltando a preparar meu jantar... Se não ficava muito bom com luzes, câmera e ação, na escuridão então, ficava era péssimo.

Deixei a louça pela pia mesmo. Ainda não estava totalmente bem e aquela penumbra só me deixava ainda mais depressiva. Subi as escadas com a lanterna em punho, iluminando o caminho que eu fizesse. Eu não tinha sono algum e isso me deixava ainda mais desesperada... Eu só queria que aquele dia acabasse e minha vida voltasse a pacatice de sempre.

Deitei na cama e assim que a luz voltou liguei a TV do quarto, peguei minha agenda e, com a luz do abajur ligado, fui anotando algumas coisas, contas, cheques a serem descontados, contas a pagar, cartão de crédito, enfim, tudo o que não me sobrava tempo de organizar em outro horário. E o maldito sono que não vinha.

Eu já estava quase terminando quando ouvi um ruído estranho vir da sala. A principio, apenas ignorei pensando ser um delírio da minha mente, mas quando o barulho se repetiu alguns segundos depois, me sentei na cama atenta para ver se ele persistia, e assim foi novamente, e de novo e de novo, me deixando eu diria... Apavorada!

Aquele era um dos inúmeros malefícios de se morar sozinha, qualquer barulhinho, por menor que fosse, me deixava assustada da cabeça aos pés, dessa vez, não era nem um pouco diferente. Levantei da cama e caminhei até a escada, tentando ver alguma coisa antes de descer, mas a escuridão profunda era indecifrável.

Respirando fundo, e criando coragem desci o primeiro degrau, iluminando meu caminho com a lanterna até conseguir chegar no interruptor. Na metade da escada ouço novamente aquele barulho, que me faz pular e quase rolar escada abaixo. Enquanto recuperava o fôlego eu decifrava aquele barulho que agora sim fazia algum sentido... Uma voz masculina que vez meu medo duplicar.


	4. Chapter 4

- Quem está ai

- Quem está ai? – Eu pergunto e logo em seguida acendo as luzes dando uma rápida olhada em volta, para constar que aparentemente não tinha ninguém ali. Permaneço parada no mesmo lugar tentando encontrar alguma coisa que provasse que eu não estava ficando louca.

Quando me sento no sofá recebo a confirmação, que apesar de me assustar novamente, mostra que eu não estava ficando louca. Todos os barulhos vinham dali, do rádio transmissor de Luka que ainda estava na mesa de centro. Fico intrigada por alguns segundos, por que até pouco tempo atrás pensava que ele estava quebrado, o que era de se esperar de um aparelho tão antigo.

Fiquei ouvindo, de longe, os barulhos truncados. Como aquilo funcionava? De quem era a voz? Qual era o alcance daquilo? Eu não sabia de nada, a única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que aqueles barulhos misturados com vozes e ondas estavam me dando arrepios. Me aproximei alguns segundo depois, vendo o barulho aumentar e chiar, talvez pela interferência do meu corpo.

Ainda com medo, mesmo de tocar naquilo, peguei o aparelho novamente em minhas mãos e caminhei até a mesa me sentando na cadeira, exatamente onde Luka costumava ficar quando o usava, vendo alguns botões ligados, mostrando uma luz bem fraca. Acho que devo ter ligado quando mexi da primeira vez.

- Alguém? - Ouço a voz procurar retorno, mas não sei nem mexer nisso. Tento me lembrar como Luka fazia, mas já tinha passado tanto tempo. Talvez esse botão?

- Oi... - Eu digo, mas não obtenho resposta. Acho que está errado. Mas afinal, pra que eu quero responder a um maluco que quer falar no rádio a esse horário? Eu era mesmo louca! Tento achar o botão de desligar, mas antes que eu pudesse achá-lo, a voz retorna a procurar resposta.

- Oi. Alguém aí?

Eu sabia que aquela insistência poderia continuar a noite toda, então abdiquei da idéia de apenas desligar aquela antiguidade. - Oi! – Dessa vez meu tom de voz é mais firme, um pouco mais confiante depois de apertar um outro botão.

- Oi! – Agora parecia que aquela voz tinha finalmente conseguido me ouvir, apesar de alguns ruídos ainda atrapalharem o meu compreendimento. – Você consegue me ouvir?

- Não muito bem... – Quem sabe aquela pessoa poderia me dar uma dica de como usar melhor aquela geringonça. – Isso aqui está cheio de chiados.

- Você consegue ver um botão redondo na lateral direita? – Foco diretamente na direção que me é sugererida, encontrando o botão facilmente.

- Consigo – Digo colocando minha mão sob o botão – O que eu faço agora?

- Tenta girar ele um pouco pra esquerda. – Com calma sigo a instrução, mas ela parece não funcionar, já que o barulho aumenta parecendo ficar dez vezes pior. Mas antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, sou instruída novamente. - Não, não... Tenta a direita. – Faço o movimento reverso para finalmente conseguir um som limpo, livre que qualquer ruído.

- Bem melhor agora – Eu me ajeito melhor na cadeira, me esforçando para não rir de mim mesma, há alguns segundos atrás eu só queria desligar aquele aparelho e cair num sono profundo, e agora me sentia intrigada para continuar aquele princípio de conversa. – Obrigada.

- Você não parece muito familiarizada com o rádio – Agora livre de chiados, eu podia identificar claramente uma voz masculina, e por um segundo aquela voz me pareceu muito familiar e-. Não, não podia ser... Aquilo não passava de um delírio muito louco da minha mente.

- É, não muito... – Eu não posso deixar de sorrir. – O rádio é do meu marido, essa é a primeira vez que eu realmente uso ele.

- Então você é casada? – Mesmo que tivessem se passado dez anos, eu nunca tinha descoberto a resposta exata para aquela pergunta, dizer que não, ou sim não era lá totalmente verdade, e a verdade absoluta, sempre criava um clima desagradável.

- Sou sim... – E na maioria das vezes, aquela era a resposta, talvez por que acima de todas as outras justificativas, ainda fosse doloroso demais admitir que Luka tinha partido – E você?

- Também – Uma breve pausa se instalou. – E esse é o motivo de eu estar acordado tão tarde... Esperando minha mulher chegar do trabalho. – Ao ouvir aquela frase um nó se forma instantaneamente na minha garganta, aquilo era exatamente o que eu e Luka costumávamos fazer sempre que um dos dois saía tarde do hospital.

- E você resolve flertar por um rádio? – Eu sorri - Não sabe o que é Internet, não? - Gargalhei, vendo-o ficar mudo por um instante.

- Não sei o que é o que? - Ok, talvez as interferências estejam voltando, agora pro lado dele.

- Internet - Eu repeti, pausadamente, agora.

- O que é isso? Projetos da Microsoft? Bill Gates ainda terá que comer muito arroz com feijão...

- Ahn? - Agora quem não estava entendendo nada era eu, e não era por causa das interferências.

- Esqueça... - Ele sorriu pequeno dessa vez - Então, de onde você fala? - A transmissão começou a chiar novamente, mas eu ainda podia entendê-lo, agora sem clareza de novo.

- Adivinha... - Até que o cara era simpático - Eu não sei o alcance dessa coisa...

- Bom, eu posso te garantir que é grande - O sorriso dele era encantador e contagiante, como o de alguém que eu jamais esqueceria - Mas apesar do sotaque, estou nos EUA mesmo.

- Sotaque? - Do que ele estava falando. O inglês dele era perfeito - Não to notando nada..

- Bom, talvez eu tenha perdido um pouco - Ele gargalhou de novo - É muito tempo na América e também a convivência...

- Sua esposa é americana? - ele respondeu positivamente - Filhos?

- Não - Ele parecia triste ao dizer isso - Não por enquanto... E quanto a você?

- Também não... - Eu disse, encarando mais uma foto minha e de Luka num porta retrato grande na parede da sala. Filhos... Meu maior arrependimento de esperar tanto, não ter guardado nenhuma partezinha dele pra mim...

- Bom, eu disse que era dos EUA, você também, certo? - Eu confirmei - Temos 50 estados e um distrito nesse enorme país, tenho uma chance em 51 de acertar o seu... Não seria mais fácil você me falar e poupar esse meu trabalho? - Deus, ele me assustava. Aquele jeito gozador.

- Illinois - Eu disse e ele suspirou - Chicago, antes que você me pergunte... - Ele sorriu, mas ficou mudo - Ei, desconhecido, volta aqui - eu disse, já sentindo falta da voz dele. Como podia eu me prestar a um papel desses?

- Ei, desculpa- ele voltou depois de uns 5 minutos - Minha mulher chegou..

- Isso é um problema?

- Não, eu só fui dar boa noite - Como era fofo - Mas vou precisar ir... Sabe como é... Mimar um pouco...

- Bom, eu posso pelo menos descobrir da onde você é? – Um bocejo que vem seguindo a minha frase, me dando o primeiro sinal de sono daquela noite.

- Coincidência ou não – Brevemente posso ouvir uma voz de mulher ao fundo, mas ele logo continua com a frase. – Eu também sou de Chicago. – As chances de aquilo acontecer, eu não tinha nem idéia de quais eram, mas de alguma forma me sentia próxima àquele estranho, talvez fosse exatamente o que minha vida precisava, pessoas novas... No sentindo de amizade, é claro.

- Preciso ir agora – Ele diz e eu posso ouvir o barulho da cadeira sendo arrastada. – Boa noite.

- Boa Noite – Aquela era uma boa oportunidade para eu me enfiar na cama novamente. E é exatamente o que faço, depois de tomar um chá quente na cozinha subo as escadas novamente, me colocando embaixo do cobertor, enquanto pequenas questões surgiam em minha cabeça me deixando intrigada.


	5. Chapter 5

Além de todo o resto, eu começava a ficar com a nítida impressão que estava começando a sofrer de insônia

Além de todo o resto, eu começava a ficar com a nítida impressão que estava começando a sofrer de insônia. Já faziam quase duas horas que eu estava rolando na cama, entretanto nem ao menos sentia meus olhos pesarem ainda.

Irritada demais para permanecer ali como um 'frango de padaria' levanto e desço as escadas novamente, lá embaixo eu certamente encontraria algo para me ocupar. Olho em volta e nada parece agradável o suficiente, até que meus olhos alcançam a mesa de jantar.

Será que ele ainda estava lá? Não... Impossível, qualquer pessoa normal e casada, como era o caso dele, naquela hora da madrugada, com certeza estava dormindo, ou fazendo algo melhor.

Mesmo assim, sento na mesma cadeira onde estava sentada algumas horas atrás e fico encarando as paredes brancas da sala. Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar naquilo... Mas talvez elas precisassem de um pouco mais de cor, um pouco mais de vida.

A morte de Luka tinha sido muito súbita, num segundo estávamos nos despedindo, e no seguinte eu recebendo uma ligação do hospital, dizendo que ele havia sofrido um acidente. Quando eu cheguei, Luka já estava entubado e desacordado. Nem a chance de me despedir, eu havia tido.

E era por isso, que em momentos como aquele, eu me pegava pensando em como Luka não gostaria de me ver assim, triste, sem rumo... Mas de novo, ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de me dizer, como é que se fazia para viver sem ele. Sem seus beijos, seus carinhos... Abraços confortantes, seu jeito único de me encorajar, mas mais do que tudo aquilo... Sua presença em todos os dias da minha vida.

Não sei quantos minutos se passaram e eu continuava ali, na mesma posição, sem mexer um músculo se quer, apenas lembrando... Minha atenção só foi desviada quando ouço um barulho sair do "auto-falante" do rádio, me dando uma grande susto.

- Ei... - Eu chamo, sem saber se deveria, ou se surtiria alguém efeito.

- Nossa, você está ai? - A mesma voz de antes me respondeu, agora mais tranqüila e serena - Perdi o sono...

- Eu também - Respondi, achando mais estranho ainda nós estarmos ali, olhando pro aparelho, sem dizer uma só palavra - Sua esposa, está dormindo? - Ele ficou quieto por um instante e depois voltou a me responder.

- Sim - Ele disse simplesmente, sem nenhum adendo.

- Que marido desleixado... - Fui até a cozinha, peguei um copo de água e voltei até ali. Algo me dizia que eu iria passar a noite ali, falando com meu novo amigo desconhecido - Quer água? - Eu tomei um gole, provocando o riso sonoro dele.

- Não, obrigada, meu café quente é sempre meu companheiro no rádio... - Ótimo, mais uma coincidência. Luka nunca fora de tomar muito café, talvez por falta de costume, dizia até que era a doença da América, mas quando ele ia pro rádio, principalmente a noite, nada lhe prendia mais a atenção do que uma boa xícara de café quente... - Ansiosa pro jogo?

- Jogo? - Eu odiava basquete. Por que os homens só falavam nisso? - Eu não gosto de basquete...

- Não, futebol. É a Final da Copa... Em que mundo você vive? - Ok, já tínhamos intimidade pra nos "zuar"? Bom saber...

- Copa? Você está louco? - Eu gargalhei. Era mesmo engraçado esse sujeito - Eu sou mulher, mas nessa não vou cair... Ainda faltam dois anos...

- Ahn?- Ele parecia inconformado com a minha afirmação - Qual é? Brasil X França! Você vai perder? Minha esposa também não gosta de basquete, mas ela assiste aos jogos comigo, pelo menos de futebol.

Talvez fosse só uma reprise que estava na televisão. – Não tem graça assistir um jogo quando você já sabe o resultado.

Ele riu novamente, como se dissesse 'conta outra' – Você está me dizendo que sabe o resultado da Copa de 1998?

1998? Ok, aquilo estava cruzando a linha de qualquer tipo de loucura. – Claro, a França ganhou do Brasil por 3 a 0.

- Você só pode estar brincando! – E pausou brevemente – O Brasil nunca teve um time tão bom, a França só está se revelando.

- Eu estou falando sério – Era um pouco machista demais achar que só porque eu sou mulher, eu era totalmente por fora do que já tinha acontecido – Eu só não consigo lembrar de quem foram os gols, 10 anos é muito tempo.

- 10 anos? Em que mundo você vive? Abby não gosta tanto assim de futebol, mas pelo menos os jogos da copa ela assiste comigo.

- Abby? - Eu pisquei por um momento - Como você sabe o meu nome?

- Eu não disse o seu nome - Um silêncio desconfortável invadiu a minha casa, assim como o outro lado da transmissão também ficou quieto - Como você chama afinal?

- Abby - Eu disse, pausadamente, tentado assimilar tudo aquilo. Só então me dava conta... Tudo o que ele tinha em falado sobre a sua vida, era a minha vida. A minha vida com Luka.

Não, não e não... Isso não podia estar acontecendo? Podia? É claro que não Abby, acorda... Aquilo era humanamente impossível, ou melhor, era impossível de todas as maneiras, minha mente e criatividade estavam tentando pregar peças em mim, era só isso... Só.

Ouço uma outra voz falar ao fundo, uma voz feminina. Não consigo definir o que realmente disse, mas como "vem logo" eu pude escutar.

- Já vou, "snow globe" - Ouço o cara responder prontamente. Nesse momento, meu coração pára. "Snow globe".

- Ei, Abby. Preciso ir... Vai começar o jogo – Eu o escuto dizer, mas não tenho coragem de me despedir também. Era ele, agora eu tinha certeza. Tremendo dos pés a cabeça, ainda escuto ele me chamar mais uma vez, mas a voz insistente do outro lado, a minha voz, o impede de continuar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ainda olhando para aquele aparelho que me levou da sanidade à loucura, subo as escadas rapidamente, procurando meu quarto, minha cama, meu refúgio

Ainda olhando para aquele aparelho que me levou da sanidade à loucura, subo as escadas rapidamente, procurando meu quarto, minha cama, meu refúgio. Eu precisava dormir. Nada passava de um pesadelo, era loucura. Mas ao invés do sono, são os pensamentos e os medos que me invadem. 98. Luka morreu nesse ano. Final da Copa? Eu assisti a esse jogo com ele numa madrugada antes... Numa madrugada antes dele morrer.

_- Por que você tá toda bicudinha, hein? - Ele se aproximou de mim, mas eu me afastei._

_- Você não sai desse rádio! - Eu digo cruzando os braços, depois de deixar a vasilha com pipoca em cima da mesa - Você saiu da cama pra vir pra cá, que saco! - Depois que casei com Luka, aprendi que era melhor falar e resolver os problemas na hora, do que remoer e permitirem que virassem maiores._

_- Eu só estava sem sono... - Ele disse, se sentando no sofá, regulando o canal e a altura da TV. Já estavam tocando os hinos - Você não está com ciúme de um rádio, né?_

_- Eu não tenho ciúme - Me sentei ao lado dele, preenchendo nossos copos com refrigerante. Nossos programas família eram bem rigorosos - Só não quero ser trocada por ele..._

_- Ah, é? - Assisti ao sorriso dele, ao se aproximar de mim, beijando meu pescoço e a minha boca - Eu não vou fazer isso... Espera o jogo acabar..._

_- Espere eu dormir - Eu sabia ser infernizante quando eu queria. E quando estava de TPM, então, nem se fala. Fiquei na mesma posição, ouvindo o juiz apitar, indicando o início da partida - Começou o jogo..._

_- Eu já vou fazer um gol... - Luka disse antes de desligar a TV e se deitar sobre mim, no sofá mesmo, fazendo com que toda a minha irritação e mau humor evaporassem. Ele sabia exatamente como e quando me fazer entregar os pontos._

Merda! Eu lembrava muito bem disso. O dia anterior, nós nos preparamos pra ver o jogo, mas só fomos descobrir o resultado no dia seguinte... Nosso jogo de futebol particular era bem mais interessante no sofá. Ele ia morrer no dia seguinte e agora eu tinha a oportunidade de salva-lo, bastava fazê-lo acreditar em mim.

Mas como? Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência iria achar que no mínimo, eu estava louca... Por que até mesmo eu estava acreditando nessa hipótese. Era impossível, inacreditável... Por mais bizarro que tudo aquilo pudesse parecer, qualquer coisa que passava na minha mente me fazia concluir que era verdade, eu estava falando com o passado, com meu passado, e ainda por cima, tinha a chance de mudá-lo.

Por mais que o sol já tivesse nascido e até aquele momento eu tivesse passado todos os segundos tentando achar uma razão, um motivo qualquer, por mínimo que fosse, para desmentir aquela historia toda, nada, absolutamente nada, além de certezas cruzavam a minha mente.

Era isso, por mais estranho e impossível que parecesse, aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, e eu precisava tomar uma posição. Se aparentemente a chance de salvar a vida da pessoa que eu mais amei nessa vida estava nas minhas mãos, eu não ia deixar que ela escorresse como água entre os dedos.

Levantei da cama decidida, custasse o que custar, quantas memórias eu tivesse que relembrar, quantos momentos só nossos eu tivesse que resgatar... Eu faria Luka acreditar no que estava acontecendo, e mais do que aquilo, eu iria salvar a vida dele, para quem sabe poder então o ter de novo em meus braços.

Com a sala já levemente iluminada pelo sol, ainda não deviam passar das seis da manha, me sentei novamente na mesma cadeira, novamente diante daquele rádio que de alguma forma tinha revirado minha vida de pernas para o ar, agora eu só esperava que ele a mudasse para melhor.

- Luka... – Eu chamei o nome dele um pouco incerta, em nenhum momento ele tinha o mencionado, mas mesmo assim, aquilo não era o fator mais importante do momento. – Luka, você está ai? - Eu pedia baixinho em meus pensamentos para que ele estivesse acordado e responde ao meu chamado

- Por favor, Luka... – Minha voz já tinha tomado o tom de uma suplica, eu estava correndo contra o tempo e sabia muito bem disso... Um segundo a mais que fosse, poderia me custar muito, poderia me fazer perder pela segunda vez, o homem da minha vida.

Nada além de um silêncio profundo, nem um ruído ser quer, eu precisava falar com ele de qualquer jeito, mas aquele rádio parecia ser a o único meio que viabilizava nossa comunicação.

Meu plantão começaria em uma hora e eu ainda não tinha conseguido falar com ele. O desespero e angustiam já tomavam conta de mim, eu precisava falar com ele. De meia em meia hora eu chama, mas novamente, nada. Eu tentava me lembrar, há dez anos, onde ele estava na manhã antes do acidente. O que nós estávamos fazendo?

Forcei a memória ao máximo, mas não consegui me lembrar. O jeito seria esperar. Esperar e rezar, como há muito tempo eu não fazia. Comi alguma coisa, sem nem por um minuto, parar de encarar aquela coisa no meio da sala de jantar. Subi, peguei minhas coisas, mas não estava disposta a sair antes de conseguir falar com ele. Liguei pro hospital, disse que talvez me atrasaria um pouco, e ali me postei, frente aquele rádio, decidida a salvar a vida dele.

- Abby? - Eu desperto de um cochilo breve. Não ter pregado os olhos a noite não tinha me ajudado muito, mas o importante é que ele estava ali.

- Luka! - Eu mal percebi minha afobação, mas ele deve ter se surpreendido comigo chamando-o pelo nome - Por Deus, onde você estava?

- Como você sabe meu nome? - A voz dele não tinha o mesmo tom de ontem - Afinal, quem é você? - Ele disse visivelmente perturbado com o que eu havia dito. Infelizmente, mais perturbado ele ficaria agora.

- Luka - Eu pausei, respirando fundo. Não fazia idéia de como ia falar isso a ele - Fique calmo, tá? Eu só preciso que você acredite em mim...

- Quem é você? - Agora ele estava irritado, muito, aliás,

- Você viu o resultado do jogo ontem? - Eu perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta - Ele confirmou minhas suspeitas - Sim, eu sei que você não viu.

- Sabe? - Ele parecia confuso, e não era pra menos.

- Sim, e eu sei o porquê você não viu - Merda! Era ridículo eu falar isso a ele! Mas era preciso! - Você ficou os 90 minutos no sofá, certo? Com a sua mulher - O silêncio acusava o consentimento - Aliás, sofá, quarto, chuveiro... Foi uma noite agita

- Qual é a sua? - Ele agora era até um pouco ríspido, eu entendia - Você é algum tipo de espiã ou algo assim?

- Luka, sou eu, acredita em mim, por favor...

- Eu quem? Do que você está falando?

- Eu Luka, Abby... Abby Kovac, Sua Abby.

- Isso está passando dos limites! Você não é a Abby – Ele pausou por um instante, certamente se sentindo ameaçado, e eu sabia muito bem o porquê daquilo, Luka já tinha perdido uma família, e sempre tinha deixado claro que nunca perderia a segunda, mesmo que sua família fosse só eu. – E se você continuar com essa historia maluca, eu vou chamar a policia!

No instante seguinte eu ouço um barulho de vidro quebrando no chão, e aquele som pareceu tão próximo que me fez olhar para o lado instantaneamente. Como num passe de mágica, ou uma ilusão qualquer, uma pequena mancha começa a se formar no tapete que fica embaixo da mesa... Aos poucos ela vai ganhando forma, até ficar completamente visível e clara ao meu olhar, aquela era uma mancha de café.

- Você derrubou a xícara de café no tapete – Eu digo num tom visivelmente impressionado com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- O que? – Ele pergunta em um susto, certamente imaginando como eu tinha sido capaz de saber aquilo. – Você está me observando? – Eu escuto o barulho da cadeira sendo arrastada e me pego imaginando o que ele estava fazendo. – Olha, é melhor você parar com isso!

- Luka! – Minha voz ganha um volume mais alto, se tornando perceptivelmente mais séria. – Me escuta por um segundo, por favor! – E apenas o silencio que se formou foi o sinal para que eu continuasse.

- Meu nome é Abby Kovac, e eu moro na 521 North Rush Street, onde morei pelos últimos quinze anos,dez deles sem você – Eu sei que ele estava prestes a dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu não deixei, apenas segui com o meu discurso – Exatamente, sem você, porque exatamente hoje, há dez anos atrás você morreu num terrível acidente de carro.


	7. Chapter 7

- Isso é completamente absurdo – Dessa vez ele consegue me interromper, certamente não acreditando numa única palavra do que eu estava dizendo

- Isso é completamente absurdo – Dessa vez ele consegue me interromper, certamente não acreditando numa única palavra do que eu estava dizendo.

- Se você não acredita em mim, liga a sua TV, checa o resultado do jogo de ontem à noite, você vai ver que a França ganhou do Brasil por 3 a zero, exatamente como eu havia dito horas antes do jogo começar.

De alguma maneira eu tinha o deixado intrigado, por que um silêncio se forma e eu sei que ele estava fazendo exatamente o que eu havia dito... E poucos minutos depois, eu volto a ouvir sua voz pelo rádio.

- Ok, você acertou... Mas pode ter sido pura sorte

- Se foi sorte como eu posso saber seu nome Luka Kovac? Como eu posso saber que você veio da Croácia para os EUA depois de ter perdido sua família na guerra – Aquele era um ponto delicado a se tocar, mas eu precisava usar de todas as armas das quais dispunha.

- Qualquer pessoa que me conhece sabe dessa historia – Apesar de magoado, o tom dele tentava não transparecer aquilo.

- Como eu posso saber da sua cicatriz abaixo do peito? A cicatriz que você ganhou enquanto brigava com seu irmão por causa do controle remoto da televisão.

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto... - Ele disse exasperado. Eu o entendi, toda a situação, e se fosse comigo? Logicamente eu também não acreditaria, mas isso não importava agora. A única coisa que eu queria era fazê-lo acreditar em mim, custe o que custasse.

- Luka, por favor, me ouve... Você vai trabalhar hoje, no turno da noite... E... - Mais uma vez ele me cortou.

- Eu não trabalho hoje! É por isso que eu estava dormindo até tarde... Viu? Sua teoria falhou, agora larga de idiotice! - Ele deu a entender que iria desligar o rádio. Merda!

- Você vai! Eu tenho certeza! Carter, Susan, Mark... Eu não consigo lembrar quem foi que pediu pra você cobrir, mas me ouve, Luka. Por favor - As lágrimas já tomavam conta dos meus olhos. Eu me sentiria a pior pessoa do mundo se não conseguisse fazer ao menos isso - Vá pelo caminho de sempre, Luka. Mesmo que esteja trânsito... Aliás, não vá! Por favor, não vá trabalhar... Fique com ela... Quer dizer, comigo...

- Isso é tudo muito... - Ele não tinha palavras, nem eu - Isso é loucura...

- Apenas faça o que eu pedi, por favor...

- Abby está me chamando - Eu até ouvi a minha voz no fundo, mas não me dei conta que aquela seria a última vez que eu falaria com ele caso nada desse certo - Eu preciso ir...

- Por favor, faça o que eu disse... - Meu tom era quase de súplica, uma prece. Aquilo precisava dar certo.

- Tchau...

- Luka... - Eu consegui que ele respondesse um "hum" antes de ir - Eu te amo...

De alguma forma, eu o havia feito hesitar, porque o ouço suspirar pesadamente, e praticamente posso ler seus pensamentos antes que ele volte a falar comigo. – O que você ta fazendo? Por que ta tentando me confundir?

Aquela provavelmente era minha ultima chance, e eu estava disposta a pegar pesado, nem que pra isso tivesse que remoer a mais intima de nossas memórias, aquela que só nós conhecíamos, aquela que só nós tínhamos gravada em nossa mente.

_Já era de manhã, o frio amanhecer de Chicago, mas nós já (ou ainda?) fazíamos amor na cama dele. Ele estava tenso, distante, mas eu não poderia dizer frio. Sexo com Luka nunca era frio. O tempo todo, todo minuto dentro daquele momento, ele não tirou os olhos de mim, jamais parou de me encarar fundo nos olhos, até cairmos cansados um ao lado do outro, extasiados de prazer._

_Ali... Na cama, ninguém nunca havia me feito sentir tão bem como Luka, a sensação que eu tinha toda vez que o corpo dele invadia o meu, me completava, era de cumplicidade, afeto... Me fazia me sentir mulher, ou melhor... Me sentir uma mulher amada, era indescritível, era a sensação que eu queria sentir a todo instante, aonde quer que eu fosse._

_Era fácil saber como ele fazia aquilo... Apenas com os olhos, me olhando de uma maneira única, diferente... A maneira Luka de me olhar, me fazendo sentir amada, cobiçada... Desejada... Desejada por aquele homem que com um simples sussurro era capaz de me levar as alturas._

_Mas naquela manha, aquela entre tanta me deixara intrigada, o olhar de Luka tinha um algo mais, um algo mais que eu era incapaz de decifrar apenas o observando, mas inconscientemente, as palavras deixaram minha boca. _

- Você me olha enquanto nós fazemos amor – De novo, de maneira inconsciente aquelas palavras deixaram a minha boca, enquanto aquela memória deixava aos poucos minha mente.

- Você é linda – Aquela frase, a mais bela que eu já tinha ouvido durante toda minha vida, invadiu novamente meus ouvidos. O tom de Luka era agora finalmente compreensível, e pela primeira vez durante aquela conversa, eu senti que ele acreditava em mim.

Permanecemos em silêncio por alguns instantes, eu por agora ter uma sensação maior de que agora tinha o convencido, e ele... Bem, eu não podia dizer exatamente o que estava se passando com ele naquele instante.

E é quando eu estou prestes a dizer, ou ouvir qualquer coisa, novamente aqueles chiados inoportunos começam a invadir nossa transmissão novamente. – Luka? – Eu digo mais alto tentando fazer com que ele me escutasse.

- Luka? Você consegue me ouvir? – Um desespero começa a me invadir de novo, eu precisava terminar aquela conversa, precisava ter certeza que ele havia acreditado em mim, mas depois de longos minutos de ruídos, apenas o silêncio pairou no ar. Merda! Merda! Mil vezes merda!


	8. Chapter 8

Sinceramente eu não sabia o que pensar, com agir, o que fazer

Sinceramente eu não sabia o que pensar, com agir, o que fazer. Eu tinha um plantão para dar, mas sabia que eu não ia sossegar enquanto não soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Havia dado certo? Ou era só fruto da minha imaginação e tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho? Eu já estava convencida que não.

Sem mais nenhum ruído do outro lado, não tinha alternativa a não ser seguir o meu caminho de responsabilidades. Eu já estava quase uma hora atrasada e não podia mais fugir. Quem sabe trabalhar um pouco não me distrairia até chegar o exato momento? O acidente foi por volta das 9 da noite, segundo a perícia, então eu mal podia esperar que anoitecesse.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso - Eu digo, ao passar pela recepção, vendo Susan ali.

- Tudo certo? - Talvez ninguém estivesse entendendo o meu comportamento, o sorriso pequeno nos meus lábios, meus olhos esperançosos, ao contrário de olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Hoje era o dia. O dia que eu poderia lamentar sem parar, ou o dia que eu poderia voltar a viver feliz, como nunca.

Eu acenei positivamente, tratando de pegar quantas fichas minha mão fosse capaz de segurar. Alguns atendimentos rápidos, outros mais demorados, um Trauma. Olhei no relógio: 18 horas. Por que demorava tanto?

Mais e mais casos, e é quando meu plantão está prestes para acabar, que a Lei de Murphy começa a agir contra mim. Eu preenchia calmamente alguns prontuários na recepção, quando um grupo de para-médicos cruzam as portas automáticas como um trovão.

O trauma é claro, dos mais complicados, e quanto tudo o que eu mais queria era ir pra casa para finalmente ter certeza do resultado daquela loucura toda, tinha que ficar dentro de uma sala, comandando ordens e mais ordens a serem tomadas num corpo totalmente mutilado.

Encaro o relógio na parede por um segundo: 21h01min, se aquilo continuasse por muito mais tempo eu surtaria a qualquer instante.

- Abby – Jerry diz abrindo a porta da sala de trauma. – Telefonema pra você.

- Quem é Jerry? – Eu digo sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo. – Não posso atender agora.

- É a sua baba, quer que eu anote o recado?

O que ele tinha acabado de dizer? Baba? Esquece... Isso não era o mais importante naquele momento. – Aham, por favor.

Jerry sai da sala, e poucos minutos depois conseguimos estabilizar o paciente, algum cirurgião vem o buscar e eu finalmente fico livre para poder voltar pra casa, e talvez quem sabe, para minha nova vida.

Caminho apressadamente até a recepção, querendo passar despercebida ao olhar de todos ali, para que nenhum caso 'extra' viesse parar em minhas mãos.

- Hey chefinha – Cruzo com Ray assim que chego na recepção. – Te comprei um copo de café, seu preferido.

Não posso deixar de rir pegando o copo das mãos dele. – Você não vai ganhar pontos extras pelo café Ray – Ele, que havia passado rápido por mim, se vira já um pouco distante, e da uma piscadinha amigável, será que ele achava que conseguia dobrar alguém com aquilo?

Quando estou prestes a levar o café à boca, uma sensação estranha começa me dominar, imagens desconhecidas começam cruzar minha mente, e não demora muito pra eu perceber, que aquelas eram as imagens da minha vida, a vida que havia sido interrompida pela morte de Luka.

Sinto todas as partes do meu corpo perderem a força, e o copo de café desliza facilmente pelos meus dedos atingindo o chão. O que era tudo aquilo? Por que aquelas imagens de momentos que eu não vivi estavam vindo a minha mente agora?

Depois de passar por essa leve tontura, permaneço ali parada por uns instantes, ver se assimilava algo, mas as informações estavam todas embaralhadas na minha mente, e eu já não podia distinguir o que era real, o que era sonho. Tentando não pensar mais nisso, apenas tomei meu rumo de casa, pelo mesmo caminho, na tradicional rotina de sempre.

Depois de guardar o carro na garagem, subo as escadas, louca pra chegar e sentar naquela cadeira e ouvir sua voz, me dando a certeza de que tudo estava bem. Ao entrar no corredor, olho por debaixo da porta, vendo as luzes acesas. Merda, esqueci de novo! Depois eu achava que ainda fazia alguma coisa pra ajudar o Planeta...

Entro em casa, estranhando um pouco a disposição dos móveis. Eu acho que já estava pirada demais naquela história. Olho o rádio, na mesma posição, ainda sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. Ao olhar pelo corredor que dava para os quartos, vejo outra luz assim. Eu realmente não queria um futuro melhor para a Terra... Um pouco ressabiada, vou andando devagar até lá, até sentir chutar algo.

- Merda! - Eu digo, me equilibrando na mesa e busco no chão o motivo do meu tropeção.

- Mãe! - Eu ouço ao mesmo tempo de me levantar com um carrinho azul nas mãos, e mal tenho tempo para esticar os braços e segurar aquele garotinho que pulou em meu colo.

Quem era aquele garotinho? O que ele estava fazendo ali no meu apartamento? Espera... Ele tinha acabado de me chamar de mãe? Eu o encaro por alguns segundos, e tenho a leve impressão que ele estava prestes a perguntar se eu estava louca.


	9. Chapter 9

Sinceramente eu não sabia o que pensar, com agir, o que fazer. Eu tinha um plantão para dar, mas sabia que eu não ia sossegar enquanto não soubesse o que tinha acontecido. Havia dado certo? Ou era só fruto da minha imaginação e tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho? Eu já estava convencida que não.

Sem mais nenhum ruído do outro lado, não tinha alternativa a não ser seguir o meu caminho de responsabilidades. Eu já estava quase uma hora atrasada e não podia mais fugir. Quem sabe trabalhar um pouco não me distrairia até chegar o exato momento? O acidente foi por volta das 9 da noite, segundo a perícia, então eu mal podia esperar que anoitecesse.

- Sinto muito pelo atraso - Eu digo, ao passar pela recepção, vendo Susan ali.

- Tudo certo? - Talvez ninguém estivesse entendendo o meu comportamento, o sorriso pequeno nos meus lábios, meus olhos esperançosos, ao contrário de olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Hoje era o dia. O dia que eu poderia lamentar sem parar, ou o dia que eu poderia voltar a viver feliz, como nunca.

Eu acenei positivamente, tratando de pegar quantas fichas minha mão fosse capaz de segurar. Alguns atendimentos rápidos, outros mais demorados, um Trauma. Olhei no relógio: 18 horas. Por que demorava tanto?

Mais e mais casos, e é quando meu plantão está prestes para acabar, que a Lei de Murphy começa a agir contra mim. Eu preenchia calmamente alguns prontuários na recepção, quando um grupo de para-médicos cruzam as portas automáticas como um trovão.

O trauma é claro, dos mais complicados, e quanto tudo o que eu mais queria era ir pra casa para finalmente ter certeza do resultado daquela loucura toda, tinha que ficar dentro de uma sala, comandando ordens e mais ordens a serem tomadas num corpo totalmente mutilado.

Encaro o relógio na parede por um segundo: 21h01min, se aquilo continuasse por muito mais tempo eu surtaria a qualquer instante.

- Abby – Jerry diz abrindo a porta da sala de trauma. – Telefonema pra você.

- Quem é Jerry? – Eu digo sem desviar a atenção do que estava fazendo. – Não posso atender agora.

- É a sua baba, quer que eu anote o recado?

O que ele tinha acabado de dizer? Baba? Esquece... Isso não era o mais importante naquele momento. – Aham, por favor.

Jerry sai da sala, e poucos minutos depois conseguimos estabilizar o paciente, algum cirurgião vem o buscar e eu finalmente fico livre para poder voltar pra casa, e talvez quem sabe, para minha nova vida.

Caminho apressadamente até a recepção, querendo passar despercebida ao olhar de todos ali, para que nenhum caso 'extra' viesse parar em minhas mãos.

- Hey chefinha – Cruzo com Ray assim que chego na recepção. – Te comprei um copo de café, seu preferido.

Não posso deixar de rir pegando o copo das mãos dele. – Você não vai ganhar pontos extras pelo café Ray – Ele, que havia passado rápido por mim, se vira já um pouco distante, e da uma piscadinha amigável, será que ele achava que conseguia dobrar alguém com aquilo?

Quando estou prestes a levar o café à boca, uma sensação estranha começa me dominar, imagens desconhecidas começam cruzar minha mente, e não demora muito pra eu perceber, que aquelas eram as imagens da minha vida, a vida que havia sido interrompida pela morte de Luka.

Sinto todas as partes do meu corpo perderem a força, e o copo de café desliza facilmente pelos meus dedos atingindo o chão. O que era tudo aquilo? Por que aquelas imagens de momentos que eu não vivi estavam vindo a minha mente agora?

Depois de passar por essa leve tontura, permaneço ali parada por uns instantes, ver se assimilava algo, mas as informações estavam todas embaralhadas na minha mente, e eu já não podia distinguir o que era real, o que era sonho. Tentando não pensar mais nisso, apenas tomei meu rumo de casa, pelo mesmo caminho, na tradicional rotina de sempre.

Depois de guardar o carro na garagem, subo as escadas, louca pra chegar e sentar naquela cadeira e ouvir sua voz, me dando a certeza de que tudo estava bem. Ao entrar no corredor, olho por debaixo da porta, vendo as luzes acesas. Merda, esqueci de novo! Depois eu achava que ainda fazia alguma coisa pra ajudar o Planeta...

Entro em casa, estranhando um pouco a disposição dos móveis. Eu acho que já estava pirada demais naquela história. Olho o rádio, na mesma posição, ainda sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. Ao olhar pelo corredor que dava para os quartos, vejo outra luz assim. Eu realmente não queria um futuro melhor para a Terra... Um pouco ressabiada, vou andando devagar até lá, até sentir chutar algo.

- Merda! - Eu digo, me equilibrando na mesa e busco no chão o motivo do meu tropeção.

- Mãe! - Eu ouço ao mesmo tempo de me levantar com um carrinho azul nas mãos, e mal tenho tempo para esticar os braços e segurar aquele garotinho que pulou em meu colo.

Quem era aquele garotinho? O que ele estava fazendo ali no meu apartamento? Espera... Ele tinha acabado de me chamar de mãe? Eu o encaro por alguns segundos, e tenho a leve impressão que ele estava prestes a perguntar se eu estava louca.


	10. Chapter 10

Mas o que eu podia fazer? Alguns minutos atrás eu era a pessoa mais solitária do mundo, e agora de repente, como num passe de mágica eu descubro que tenho um filho? Se for isso mesmo que eu estou pensando.

- Ah Dra. Abby, que bom que você chegou – Uma moça que não aparentava ter mais do que 30 anos aparece vindo do corredor e sorri pra mim. – Eu já estou atrasada.

- Você ligou para o hospital não foi? Deixou um recado com o Jerry? – Eu o ajeitei em meus braços, aquele garoto estava bem pesado pra mim.

Ela me lança o mesmo olhar que ele havia lançado alguns minutos atrás e concorda com a cabeça – Aham, liguei sim.

Ótimo, então aquela era a baba, e ela estava na minha casa, por que estava cuidando do meu filho. Certo? Tudo estava parecendo se encaixar, por menos sentindo que fizesse.

- Tchau Dra... – Ela se aproxima de mim e dá um beijo na cabeça do garotinho – Tchau Matt, até amanha.

Matt. Ótimo, era bom saber o nome do meu filho. Matt... É bonito... Assim que a mulher saiu pela porta, eu passei as chaves, ansiosa pra saber mais sobre a minha nova vida. Olhei pra ele, que ainda me encarava meio manhoso, coçando os olhinhos e estendendo os bracinhos, pedindo colo.

- Ei, meu amor - Me abaixei depois de deixar as coisas em cima da mesa, pegando- o colo de novo - Você não deveria estar dormindo? - Eu sorrindo, vendo-o se aninhar no meu peito, sem dizer nada - Você já comeu? - Ele acenou, ainda ser dizer uma palavra.

Certo. Eu tinha uma nova vida, agora eu tinha um filho, então eu supostamente deveria ter um marido, certo? Sim! Deu certo! Eu não podia conter a minha excitação, ainda não podia acreditar que tinha conseguido salvar a vida dele. Mas... Se ele não estava, não estava no hospital, onde é que tinha se metido?

Fui caminhando com Matt no colo, olhando algumas pequenas modificações que o apartamento tinha sofrido. Um quadro, uma parede de cor diferente, um móvel a mais, outro a menos. Uma luz permanecia acesa, e foi pra lá que eu me dirigi, entrando no quarto do garoto.

A cor das paredes eram azuis bem claras, haviam quadros, um pôster de desenho e os móveis perfeitamente encaixados na parede, em marfim. Olhei ao redor, vendo o tênis jogado pra um lado, a camiseta enrolada pro outro... Ok, essa babá não era exatamente um exemplo.

- Tá com sono? - Ele negou, mas não parava de coçar os olhos nem por um segundo. Algumas lembranças invadiam a minha mente, mas eu ainda não conseguia entender onde esta o Luka. Deitei-o na cama, tentando me achar no quarto. Abrindo uma porta, achei todas suas roupas empilhadas, penduradas no cabide e os sapatos ajeitados na prateleira. Avistei o cobertor, tirando-o logo em seguida. Quando volto pra cama, posso ver um porta-retrato que me chama muito a minha atenção. Cubro Matt, indo diretamente pra prateleira na parede, onde tinha visto a foto.

Pego o porta-retrato nas mãos, traçando um contorno com meu dedo por todos os detalhes daquela imagem, Eu, Luka e Matt no quarto da maternidade. Eu sentada na cama, com Matt em meus braços, e Luka ao lado, com seu braço nos envolvendo de uma maneira protetora.

No canto da foto, em uma letra delicada, estava escrito seu nome, Matthew Kovac, pelo visto Matt era só seu apelido, e o dia de seu nascimento, pelas minhas contas, ele tinha acabado de completar seus cinco anos. Eu desviei meu olhar para ele, que lutava contra o sono para ficar acordado e não pude deixar de sorrir.

Apesar de parecer que eu só o conhecia a menos de vinte minutos, sentia o amor incomensurável por ele latejar em meu peito, e a cada instante parecia ganhar uma nova memória de seus primeiros anos de vida, da nossa vida como mãe e filho, e apesar de novidade, eu já me sentia completamente adaptada àquilo.

Mas havia algo que me intrigava, entre todas aquelas memórias, apenas uma continha a presença de Luka, a imagem do meu parto, enquanto eu dava luz ao nosso filho, ele permanecia ao meu lado fielmente, segurando a minha mão, me dando todo o apoio possível, e sussurrando palavras de encorajamento em meu ouvido.

Onde estava ele em todos os outros momentos? O primeiro passo, a primeira palavra, o primeiro dia de aula na escola... Onde estava Luka enquanto tudo isso acontecia? Ou melhor... O que tinha acontecido com nossas vidas depois que ele sobreviveu aquele terrível acidente?

Apesar de pequenos fatos aleatórios invadirem minha memória a todo instante, a historia toda parecia muito vaga, eu não podia dizer ao certo o que havia acontecido conosco durante aqueles dez anos.

Coloco o porta-retrato de volta no Lugar e volto a me aproximar de Matthew. – Matt? – Eu digo chamando seu nome docemente, enquanto fazia cafuné em seus cabelos. – Você sabe onde o papai está?

Ele abre os olhos para me olhar intrigado, e ao mesmo tempo que parecia muito confuso, parecia também muito certo. – O papai ta no céu mãe, junto com os anjinhos.

Engoli seco diante daquela resposta. Morto? Mas não tinha dado certo? De novo aquela tontura me invade, plantando novas memórias na minha lembrança, mas nenhuma delas me fazia entender direito tudo aquilo. No que eu tinha errado? Passo minha mão pelos cabelos deles, ajeitando o cobertor.

- Tá tudo bem, mamãe? - Ele me encarou sério e ali eu pude ver os olhos do Luka. Verdes, um pouco mais escuros, mas verdes como o do pai. O cabelo dele era bem preto e o olhar era marcante.

- Tudo certo, meu lindo... - Beijei a testa dele, acendendo o abajur - Quer que deixe ligada? - Não sei por que fiz aquela pergunta, mas algo me instigou a fazê-la.

- Claro, né, mãe? - Ok, ele devia estar me achando uma tonta, mas eu ainda estava meio perdida com tudo aquilo e a pergunta do por que Luka não estava comigo não parava de martelar na minha cabeça, sem resposta certa.

Saí do quarto apagando a luz. Olhei instantaneamente pro rádio, mas meu corpo pedia um banho antes de tudo. Eu estava exausta e precisava estar preparada pra enfrentar aquela verdade. Depois de todo meu esforço, eu ainda não tinha conseguido tê-lo perto de mim outra vez? O que havia de errado?

Não me demorei no banho, pois a minha ansiedade gritava a plenos pulmões dentro de mim. Coloquei a camisola, notando no meu quarto algumas fotografias que antes não tinham. Voltei pra sala e encarei o rádio mais uma vez, não hesitando desta vez. Sentei no lugar que tinha sido o meu refúgio, o meu tudo, naquele último dia e rezei pra que ele estivesse ali. Pra que ele estivesse lá comigo.

- Luka? - Chamei baixinho. Não sei se a mulher dele estava por lá. Mulher dele? Isso era tão confusamente divertido. Eu, não sei se eu estava lá.


	11. Chapter 11

_**10 anos e algumas horas atrás:**_

_Os chiados do radio logo interromperam a nossa comunicação definitivamente, mas uma vez, me deixando sem saber o que pensar, sem saber o que fazer._

_Se por um lado eu achava que aquilo não passava de uma grande loucura absurda, sem pé e nem cabeça, por outro, não podia simplesmente ignora-la, e fingir que tudo aquilo que ela tinha mencionado, todos os detalhes mais íntimos do meu relacionamento com Abby que só nós conhecíamos, era mentira._

_Mas se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, como era possível? Existia uma explicação plausível para o fato de que eu estava falando com o futuro? E mais do que isso... Com o meu próprio futuro, quando ele me dizia que eu estava prestes a morrer._

_Aquilo tudo no mínimo me deixava intrigado, o que ela havia dito, martelava na minha cabeça sem parar. 'Vá pelo caminho de sempre... '. Era assim que eu supostamente morreria? Por ter mudado minha rota? Aquilo não fazia muito sentido, as chances de eu sofrer um acidente no caminho que pegava normalmente, eram visivelmente maiores._

_A principio, resolvi apenas tentar esquecer, afinal... Nem ao menos trabalhar eu ia, aquele era meu dia de folga, e o que eu mais queria era aproveitá-lo ao lado de Abby, que vencida pela preguiça e pelo cansaço ainda dormia pesadamente em nossa cama._

_Mas mesmo assim, por mais que eu tentasse esquecer, nem que fosse por um segundo ao menos, não conseguia, passei o dia preocupado, pensativo... Hipóteses cruzando minha mente a todos os instantes, e o pior de tudo, era dizer que estava tudo bem para Abby, todas as vezes em que ela perguntava o que eu tinha._

_Tentando esquecer tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo em vão, fui me deitar com ela. Olhar pra ela e lembrar daquela voz fazia, e muito, sentido. Pensando bem, agora, analisando com calma, as vozes eram parecidas, mesmo que com a interferência, ficasse um pouco difícil de ouvir. _

_Eu já estava quase passando para o sono quando aquele barulho ensurdecedor invade os meus ouvidos. Abby se mexe um pouco, ajeita o travesseiro, mas não da nem sinal de dar indícios de que iria atender. Ainda um pouco sonolento me sentei na cama e ainda bocejei antes de finalmente atender._

_- Alô..._

_- Dr. Kovac? - Merda, era do hospital. Um frio na barriga me invadiu no instante que reconheci a voz do outro lado da linha - A Dra. Weaver está louca atrás de você... Carter não veio, isso aqui está uma loucura..._

_- E? - Eu respondi irônico. Sabia exatamente sobre o que se tratava, mas eu ainda não podia acreditar. Ela estava certa, não tinha como alguém saber disso, era uma coisa totalmente inesperada e não planejada._

_- Ela te quer aqui o mais rápido que puder... - Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Frank já havia desligado e meu coração já estava na boca. Eu me sentia um babaca pensando assim, mas a situação que eu vinha enfrentando não era pra qualquer um. Passado, presente e futuro sempre foram bem definidos pra mim e essa mistura me deixava até meio abobado. Mas o fato era que o meu serviço estava me chamando e eu precisava ir, de qualquer jeito. Tratei de me colocar logo embaixo do chuveiro, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho, pra não acorda-la._

_Voltei pro quarto, escolhendo a roupa, assistindo Abby ainda dormir. Quando tudo está pronto, pego carteira, celular, chave do carro e vou indo em direção a porta, mas a lembrança da voz que me dizia que eu ia morrer não me deixava por um segundo. Não resisti, voltando a cama._

_- Boa noite, meu amor... - Dei um beijo na testa dela antes de sair, escrevendo um bilhete logo depois, avisando onde estaria. Mesmo agoniado, sai com o carro, dirigindo devagar pela rua da minha casa. _

_Olho para um lado, para o outro... Realmente, eu tinha dois caminhos. Um que eu quase nunca usava, só em caso de muito congestionamento, e o meu habitual. Sem pensar em nada, virei para aquele primeiro, vendo o segundo cheio de carros, por um momento esquecendo da voz que martelou na minha cabeça o dia todo, mas num impulso freei seco, fazendo o carro morrer antes de atingir velocidade. A estradinha estava deserta, escura, nublada. Instantaneamente, a voz ecoou na minha cabeça mais uma vez, o que me fez ligar o carro novamente e dar meia-volta, pegando o caminho de sempre._

_Como era de se esperar, o tráfico estava extremamente truncado, já haviam se passado mais de vinte minutos e eu não estava nem a 2 km de distância do nosso apartamento... Aquela era uma das poucas coisas capazes de tirar minha calma, o transito... Bastavam poucos minutos parado em meio a um engarrafamento para que eu ficasse completamente irritado._

_Toda vez que uma oportunidade de desviar minha rota aparecia, eu hesitava, mas no fim continuava na mesma... Era como se uma força maior me mantivesse ali, uma força em forma de voz. Por mais que em alguns momentos achasse aquilo tolo, não conseguia deixar de acreditar nas palavras dela._

_Aquele caminho nunca tinha sido dos mais livres, mas hoje estava completamente impossível. Naquele ritmo, quando eu chegasse no hospital o caos já teria se resolvido, e eu só teria perdido meu tempo parado naquele congestionamento interminável._

_Meus olhos capturam acidentalmente a imagem refletida pelo relógio, que marcava pouco mais que nove horas. Naquele instante, sinto um arrepio me percorrer da cabeça aos pés, um sentimento de angustia dominando cada parte do meu corpo, sensações desconfortáveis, que intrigantemente, dão lugar a um alivio profundo logo em seguida._

_Talvez tivesse sido até melhor que a minha teoria tivesse se confirmado, e que eu apenas tivesse ficado preso no congestionamento, mas é claro que se o pior pode acontecer, ele vai acontecer._


	12. Chapter 12

_Assim que coloco os pés no hospital, me deparo com uma confusão até mesmo pior, se é que aquilo era possível, do que a que Frank havia descrito. Quando estou passando pelas portas automáticas, quase sou atropelado por uma maca que entra no P.S. empurrada por dois para-médicos._

_- Luka, graças a Deus você chegou – Kerry não para de caminhar rápido nem por um instante, depois de pegar um par de luvas, ela passa por mim, não sem antes me dar uma instrução. – Você pode pegar esse daqui? Tem outro chegando em pouco tempo._

_Claro, porque não? Acho que eu já tinha me conformado em passar a noite inteira ali, tentando no mínimo amenizar a situação critica que havia se estabelecido naquele E.R._

_Acidente de carro. Avenida 14. Era por onde eu iria passar. Meus pensamentos vão longe quando penso na voz, no aviso, em tudo aquilo. Poderia ser eu ali? Quem sabe? Eu nunca vou saber, me bastava saber que eu estava vivo, e era a minha missão tentar salvar o cara._

_Já estava ali há duas horas, sem nenhum tipo de previsão de saída. Pensei em ligar pra Abby, saber se estava tudo bem, ela estava dormindo muito, mas não havia tempo. Traumas atrás de traumas. O homem do acidente tinha ido pra cirurgia há pouco mais de uma hora e eu ainda não tinha nenhum notícia concreta sobre ele._

_Mais algumas horas se passaram, e aquela sensação ruim ainda não tinha cessado por completo. Me vi louco pra chegar em casa e falar com o rádio. Mesmo que fosse loucura, eu já estava acreditando... E estava louco pra saber se eu estava vivo agora. Contava os minutos pra tudo aquilo se acalmar e eu finalmente voltar pra casa._

_- Dr. Kovac - Ouvi meu nome no corredor, quando ia me encaminhando pra sala de exames, verificar alguns pacientes, antes de finalmente tomar meu rumo de casa - Seu paciente, que estava na cirurgia, acaba de descer... Você quer vê-lo? - Acenei positivamente, mudando a minha rota mais uma vez._

_Entrei na sala vendo o cara ainda sedado. Era estranho olhar pra ele e ter a sensação plena de que poderia ser eu. Cheio de tubos, com um respirador, espetado em todos os lugares... Tão volúvel, tão entregue, acabado. Me aproximei dele, não sabendo o que pensar. Só um enorme aperto no meu peito._

_E era aquele aperto que me fazia acreditar mais e mais naquela voz, até que não havia mais nada mais nada que pudesse me provar o contrario. E por mais que aquilo fosse loucura pura, por mais que se eu contasse ninguém acreditaria... Naquele instante nada mais seria capaz de me fazer desacreditar que eu estava sim falando com o meu futuro, e que de alguma forma ele tinha salvado a minha vida._

_Meus pensamentos são rapidamente interrompidos por um barulho constante que logo pude identificar que vinha do monitor cardíaco do paciente. Por um segundo eu me perguntei mesmo se aquilo estava acontecendo. Aquele rapaz já havia passado por tanto, não podia desistir agora... Eu não podia deixar que ele desistisse agora._

_- Eu preciso de ajuda aqui! – Grito para qualquer um que pudesse me ouvir, e em seguida me posiciono ao lado da maca começando a massagem cardíaca, disposto a fazer que ele voltasse a vida, custe o que custar._

_O 'reforço' não demora muito pra chegar. Algumas enfermeiras, e o médico de plantão no pós-operatório, começam com sua já tão conhecida rotina de trabalho, mas mesmo que eles estivessem ali, eu me sentia na obrigação de continuar._

_- Dr. Kovac, é melhor nós pararmos por aqui – Eu não sabia ao certo quanto tempo já estava ali, continuando com aquela massagem cardíaca incessante... Meus braços já davam sinal de cansaço, minha respiração já estava ofegante, mas eu não estava disposto a desistir._

_- Ainda não – Respondo prontamente. – Outra dose de atropina._

_- Não vai adiantar em nada – Não era bem aquilo o que eu queria ouvir – Mesmo que nós consigamos fazer com que o coração volte a bater, já fazem mais de 40 minutos, os danos cerebrais são muito graves._

_Eu tinha escutado todas aquelas palavras, e entendido cada uma delas, mas preferia fingir que não estava ouvindo. Meus braços continuavam pressionando o tórax do rapaz, até que um par de mãos me fez parar._

_- Deixe ele ir em paz – Recuo alguns passos para trás, não conseguindo deixar de pensar nem por um segundo que poderia ser eu ali, deitado naquela maca, morto._

_Encaro o relógio na parede e as palavras deixam a minha boca inconscientemente – Hora da morte 23h10mim. _


	13. Chapter 13

Sentia meu corpo pesado, cansado

_Sentia meu corpo pesado, cansado... Cansado de lutar. Não havia mais o que eu fazer ali naquela sala, aliás, nem naquele hospital. Desci até a SDM, onde me troquei rapidamente. Meu coração acelerava só de pensar que ouvira a voz novamente. Pego meu carro, dirigindo cuidadosamente. Sei que ela tinha falando que minha morte havia sido na ida para o trabalho, mas nunca se sabe. Cheguei em casa apressado. O tempo corria e eu só queria falar com ela._

Subi as escadas rapidamente, encontrando o apartamento todo escuro. Via apenas a luz do quarto acesa e hesitei um pouco antes de ir lá, minha ansiedade era tanta que eu queria apenas era sentar naquela cadeira e contar tudo o que tinha acontecido à ela. Mas eu não podia fazer isso, estava consciente de que minha vida no presente tinha que ser mantida.

- Ei... - Eu disse, chegando no quarto, vendo-a toda encolhida sob o edredom - Tudo bom? - Me sentei na cama, dando um beijo na testa dela, vendo seus olhos pidões implorando por atenção.

- Eu acho que vou ficar doente... - Imediatamente pus a mão sobre a testa dela, constatando um pouco de febre - Tô com vontade de dormir o dia todo...

- Ah, tadinha da minha mulherzinha... - Beijei o rosto dela, fazendo-a abrir um sorriso um pouco maior dessa vez - Vou pegar alguma coisa pra você tomar, ok?

Ela acenou e rapidamente voltei pra sala. Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos do aparelho em cima da mesa, por mais que eu quisesse me concentrar aqui. Não hesitei mais e liguei o aparelho, mas não sentei. Fui procurar o remédio dela, separei água pra ferver, para fazer um chá. Nada como mimar Abby para que ela melhorasse. Quando eu estava quase no meio da sala, ouço o radio chiando novamente.

- Luka? - Eu a ouvi chamar baixinho, mas meu coração quase foi nada boca. Imediatamente larguei tudo o que tinha em mãos, e me acomodei na cadeira.

- Oi, Abby - Aquilo foi certeiro. Eu não tinha mais dúvidas, não havia como eu ter. Eu estava completamente convencido agora.

- Luka? – Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ouço o mesmo tom de voz vir do quarto. – Você tá vindo?

Aquilo chegava a ser até cômico, eu dividido entre duas mulheres, que por acaso eram, a mesma mulher – Só um segundo Abby – Digo no microfone do rádio antes de me levantar. – Você está ficando doente, preciso te mimar um pouco.

Pego a caneca de chá e a aspirina em mãos e faço o caminho de volta até o quarto. – Aqui – Digo passando o comprimido pra ela, e em seguida a caneca.

- AH! – Ela solta um pequeno grito, começa a abanar a mão. – Tá quente. – E eu não posso deixar de sorrir diante da cena.

- Desculpa Snow Globe – Eu sento ao seu lado da cama, e não demora nem um segundo para que ela coloque a cabeça no meu colo, pedindo indiretamente cafuné. Todas as doenças de Abby, na maioria das vezes, se curavam através de mimos, do que através de remédios.

- O que você comeu hoje? – Eu pergunto mesmo já sabendo a resposta, antes que ela caia no sono novamente, o que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Hm... – Ela pausa como se fingisse pensar – Quase nada.

- Quase nada ou nada? – Se eu desse moleza, Abby passaria dias sem comer, talvez por um pouco de falta de habilidade com as panelas da parte dela, tenho que admitir.

- Você não pode me culpar Luka – Seus olhos inocentes quase faziam com que eu me sentisse mal com aquilo – Eu só sai dessa cama pra ir ao banheiro.

- Ok, ok... Eu não vou de culpar – Dou um beijo rápido em seus lábios, e ajeito sua cabeça de volta nos travesseiros antes de me levantar. – Mas você precisa comer, e como eu estou aqui, nem precisa levantar da cama pra isso.

- Eu não sei o que faria da minha vida sem você Luka – Seu tom de brincadeira é visivelmente perceptível, mas mesmo assim me trás um nó na garganta, e só agora essa pergunta surge em minha mente. Como tinham sido os 10 anos da vida de Abby sem mim?


	14. Chapter 14

– Só um segundo Abby – Antes mesmo que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa ele continua

– Só um segundo Abby – Antes mesmo que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa ele continua. E até que não tinha sido ruim, as palavras pareciam faltar aos meus lábios, tamanha era a batida do meu coração – Você está ficando doente, preciso te mimar um pouco.

Eu ficando doente? Espera... Ele estava falando da Abby do passado? Ou melhor... Eu do passado. É claro que sim! Era a primeira vez que ele falava daquele jeito... Se referindo a ela e a mim como uma pessoa só... E eu sabia bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

Ele finalmente tinha acreditado em mim, finalmente! Eu não sabia o que, ou quem o tinha feito mudar de idéia, mas eu seria eternamente grata.

- Abby? – Sou tirada dos meus pensamentos por aquela voz – Você ainda ta ai?

- Claro - Eu mal podia conter o meu sorriso plantado nos lábios - Cuidou dela? - Eu me atrapalhava toda ainda. Agora começava no passado uma vida que eu não me lembrava muito bem, as memórias vinham chegando aos poucos.

- Sim, você sabe, você doente é uma manha só... - Eu não pude conter meu sorriso. Era lindo o ouvir falar de mim pra alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse eu mesma.

- Deu certo, né? - Eu disse um pouco ressabiada. Eu sabia que tinha dado, mas ainda não entendia, então, porque Matt havia dito que ele estava no céu.

- Sim, você me salvou - O tom dele era vitorioso, orgulhoso, feliz – E então, como eu estou 10 anos mais velho? - Ele parecia ter entrado mesmo naquilo tudo, agora 100. E então, como eu contaria a ele que não sabia, pois ele ainda não estava comigo.

- Luka, tem algo errado... - Eu tentava raciocinar a fundo, mas não encontrava solução alguma - Você não está comigo.

- Não?? - O tom surpreso dele era muito parecido quando eu recebi a mesma notícia - Por quê?

- Eu bem queria saber a resposta... - Eu disse, um tanto quanto triste. Não tinha uma explicação convincente... Só se... Não, seria muita má sorte... Morrer duas vezes? - Eu vou descobrir Luka. Eu ainda estou me habituando a essa vida nova.

- Por quê? Muita coisa nova? - Ele parecia curioso pra saber mais sobre o futuro, mesmo que ele não estivesse mais aqui, de novo.

- Nova? - Eu sorri, olhando diretamente pro corredor - A coisa mais linda do mundo. Que está deitadinho na cama agora, dormindo com os anjos e provavelmente sonhando com o pai dele...

- Quer dizer...? - Babão, como eu sempre achei que ele fosse ser.

- Sim, homem. Nós temos um filho e ele é lindo - A emoção brotava nos meus olhos junto com as lágrimas. Era felicidade demais misturada com um vazio imenso por eu não poder tocá-lo e dizer o quanto eu estava grata por isso.

- Como ele é? Quantos anos ele tem? Como se chama? – Seu tom de voz transbordava de empolgação, e uma pergunta atropelava a outra mal me dando tempo pra pensar, mas obviamente aquilo era de se esperar, se eu estivesse em seu lugar tenho certeza que estaria fazendo o mesmo.

- Calma Luka, eu não vou fugir... Uma pergunta por vez. – Consigo desacelerar um pouco seu ritmo. – Ele se chama Matt... Matthew na verdade, Matt é só apelido... Fez cinco anos poucos dias atrás, e acho que não há melhor maneira de o descrever do que dizer que ele é uma exata copia sua.

Eu praticamente podia ver aquele sorriso orgulhoso diante dos meus olhos, e minha maior vontade era de segurá-lo pra sempre. – Então quer dizer que eu ainda vou ter que esperar cinco anos? Porque você não se convence logo a me dar um filho?

Por mais que Luka tivesse dito aquilo na melhor das intenções, eu não podia deixar de sentir que uma flecha havia sido fincada no meu peito. Nos últimos dez anos... Quer dizer, naqueles 10 anos dos quais eu ainda guardava muitas memórias, apesar de aparentemente, nada daquilo ter acontecido, nesses dez anos aquele era o fantasma que mais me remoia.

A culpa por nunca ter realizado o maior sonho da vida de Luka, a culpa por ter sido tão egoísta com a pessoa que mais tinha amado na vida, e mais do que tudo aquilo, o arrependimento por nunca ter tido nenhuma parte dele guardada comigo.

- Abby? – Ele me chama, agora num tom preocupado, como se pudesse sentir o que estava se passando na minha mente naquele minuto.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes voltando a realidade, era tempo de deixar todos aqueles fantasmas para trás, apesar de ainda registrados na minha memória, nenhum daqueles momentos cruéis tinham realmente acontecido, agora eu só precisava aprender a viver com a minha mais nova vida.

- Desculpa, eu só estava pensando... – Deixo um novo sorriso tomar meus lábios e decido seguir com a nossa conversa – Aparentemente sim... Mas pensa pelo lado positivo, você pode aproveitar os próximos cinco anos pra curtir a vida de casado, você sabe... Antes das fraldas, choros altas horas da madrugada...

- Você sabe que eu vou amar isso, cada segundo da minha vida - Como ele conseguia fazer isso há tanta distância? Fisicamente estamos no mesmo lugar, mas o tempo dividia as nossas vidas de tal forma... De uma forma brutal, que por mais que os nossos sentimentos nos unissem, nada podia ser perfeito o bastante.

- Luka, e se você morreu de novo? Eu to com medo... - Parecia estranho eu falar assim, mas era a mais pura verdade.

- Calma, você vai descobrir - A voz dele era confortante, assim como a que eu me lembrava de ter todas as noites, ao pé do ouvido, antes dele partir - Eu confio em você.

Aquelas palavras misturaram de novo o meu pensamento. Por um lado ficava feliz em ouvir, ele acreditava em mim, mas eu tinha tanto medo de decepcioná-lo... Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pela mãozinha pequena na minha perna, provocando um leve susto.


	15. Chapter 15

- Mãe

- Mãe? - Ele coçava os olhos, fazia charme, manha, tudo, igual ao pai – O que que é isso? - Ele apontou pro rádio e eu não segurei minha vontade, peguei-o no colo, trazendo-o juntinho de mim.

- É um rádio, você quer falar? - Permiti em silêncio que Luka ouvisse toda a nossa conversa. Ele deveria estar maravilhado.

- Não - Me surpreendi e me desanimei um pouco com a resposta dele, mas assim que o vi se aninhar no meu peito, me dei conta de que algo não estava bem.

- Que foi, bebê? - Passei a mão no rostinho dele, que parecia um pouco pálido e assustado - Não tá se sentindo bem?

- Tava sonhando... - Prestei bem atenção nele, algo forte em seus olhos me passava uma calma exorbitante - Com o papai de novo...

- E foi bom? - Eu estava curiosa pra saber, e ansiosa também pra Luka ouvir o quanto o nosso filho era inteligente.

- O de sempre - Ele coçou os olhos de novo, recostando, agora de costas, sobre o meu peito - Instantaneamente o vi olhando para o rádio de novo, inclinando os bracinhos para mexer nos botões - O que isso faz?

- Fala - Eu me assusto ao ouvir a voz grossa de Luka, do outro lado da transmissão. Ele estava louco? Ele não podia falar com Matt, era demais pra mim - E aí, campeão? Tudo bem?

Os olhos de Matt me olharam assustados, não entendendo bem de onde vinha aquela voz. Era estranho pra mim, eu não sabia bem como agir. A inocência dos olhos dele que eram incapazes de entender tamanha confusão, que na bem da verdade, nem mesmo eu entendi.

- Quem é ele mãe? – Matt sussurra baixinho, chegando bem perto do meu ouvido, obviamente não querendo que Luka ouvisse nossa conversa. Mas mal ele sabia, que ali, logo do outro lado da transmissão estava seu pai, o pai do qual aparentemente ele havia sido privado em grande parte da vida.

Mas se eu, mal entendia aquela historia, mal entendia o que estava acontecendo, e como aquilo era possível, ele que apesar de muito inteligente e esperto, no fundo não passava de uma criança de cinco anos não entenderia absolutamente nada... E o que eu menos queria, era o deixar confuso.

- É um amigo da mamãe – Dou um beijo no topo da sua cabeça, querendo o deixar o mais confortável possível, querendo mimar o máximo que eu pudesse.

Eu sempre tinha duvidado da minha capacidade em relação à maternidade, mas se ser mãe era ter aquele amor incondicional dentro do peito, era amar aquele serzinho inocente acima de qualquer coisa, e querer segura-lo nos braços para sempre, eu sabia muito bem o que era ser mãe, e mais do que isso, estava amando o titulo.

Matt me olha como se pedisse permissão para ir em frente, e com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto eu concordo com a cabeça. Ele se aproxima hesitante do microfone, recua e se aproxima de novo, até finalmente resolver falar – Oi... – O tom de voz tímido, bem diferente daquele garotinho extrovertido que eu tinha conhecido. – Como você chama?

- Luka – Ele não demora mais do que poucos segundos para responder, o tom de voz visivelmente excitado por finalmente conseguir arrancar uma frase do filho.

Matthew me olha ao mesmo tempo assustado e animado. – Igual o papai mãe! – Eu concordo com a cabeça, no máximo conseguindo esboçar um sorriso triste, eu não conseguia deixar de sentir a sensação de que estava o enganando.

- E você? – Luka continua logo em seguida. – Como você chama? – Eu estava começando a achar que se deixasse, esses dois conversariam até amanhã de manhã.

- Matthew – Meu pequeno responde cheio de si. – Mas pode me chamar de Matt, é meu apelido.

- É lindo o seu nome... - Luka parecia mais à vontade com a conversa, mas ao ver meu garotinho coçando os olhos mais uma vez, percebi que aquela conversa não duraria muito.

- Sim, meu pai que escolheu - Mais um bocejo, certo. Era hora de levar ele pra cama.

- Luka - Eu volto a ser ativa na conversa, interrompendo, infelizmente, aquele bonito momento - Ele tá com sono, vou colocá-lo na cama...

- Já? - Ele parecia desapontado e eu odiava ter que decepciona-lo.

- Sinto muito, mas ele tem aula amanhã... - Por um momento pensei 'eu acho', mas algumas memórias já estavam bastante claras pra mim.

- Certo - O tom dele parecia triste, mas num outro momento, o mais compreensível do mundo, novamente - Vou ver como ela está... - Sorri ao perceber que ele teve o cuidado de usar o 'ela' ao invés de 'você', para não despertar nenhuma suspeita em Matt. Não que eu achasse que com esse sono, ele perceberia algo de anormal - Foi bom te conhecer, Matt. Se cuida, ok? E cuida da sua mãe...

- Claro - Meu pequeno pulou do meu colo, nem dando mais muita importância para o microfone - Eu sou o homem da casa... - Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e pelos ruídos que eu podia ouvir do outro lado da transmissão, Luka não estava diferente.

- Ele é perfeito... - Foi a única coisa que eu pude ouvir diante do som embargado da sua voz. A emoção tinha tomado conta dos nossos corações que, embora estivessem separados pelo tempo, estavam mais unidos do que nunca.

- Obrigada Luka... Obrigada por ter me dado ele – Aquele seria o eterno sentimento de gratidão que eu teria à ele, aquele garotinho já era a minha vida, e independente do que acontecesse, ele seria pra sempre.

Eu levanto da cadeira e Matt logo estica os braços para voltar pro colo, eu o pego, e depois de um longo bocejo ele encosta a cabeça no meu ombro fechando os olhos imediatamente.

- O que você diz de dormir comigo hoje? – Eu pergunto enquanto fazia o caminho pelo corredor passando a mão em seus cabelos pretos já bagunçados.

- Ah mãe, eu já sou grande... Não posso dormir na sua cama – Acho que ele não estava brincando quando disse que era o homem da casa, mas eu estava disposta a passar quanto tempo pudesse com ele, sabia que o hospital já me privava muito disso.

- Por favor, Matt, só hoje... Eu prometo – Coloquei minha melhor cara de mãe pidona... Matthew podia ter só cinco anos, mas eu podia sentir nossa relação de cumplicidade, como a quem de sempre se apoiou, e aquilo me fazia ter mais certeza que nós últimos cinco anos, Luka não tinha estado ali.

- Tá, mas só hoje – Ele da um beijo estalado na minha bochecha, e me olha com aquele par de olhos verdes hipinotizantes. – Eu te amo mãe.

- Eu também de amo meu amor – Beijei o topo de sua cabeça sentindo meu coração gritar de alegria, como ele era capaz de me fazer tão feliz assim? – Mais do que tudo...

Coloco-o deitado na cama do meu quarto, e me deito ao seu lado logo em seguida, trazendo seu corpo pra bem juntinho do meu. Comecei a acariciar seus cabelos calmamente, vendo seus olhos abrirem a fecharem cada vez mais devagar.

- Boa noite meu amor... Sonha com os anjinhos.

Quando o percebo num sono pesado, saio devagar da cama rumo ao banheiro. Eu ainda precisava tomar um banho, o único capaz de tirar aquele cheiro de hospital que parecia impregnar não só nas minhas roupas, mas também na minha alma. Deixei a água cair sobre o meu corpo, levando toda a angústia e cansaço. Amanhã iria ser um novo dia, o dia que eu iria descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade e, quem sabe, poder salvá-lo de novo.

Volto pra cama, vendo meu anjinho dormindo com a boca um pouco entreaberta. Será que ele não tinha puxado em nada a mim? Era a cópia escrita do pai, sem tirar sem por. Me acomodo de novo ao lado dele, tentando passar toda a proteção que nem por um dia eu pensei que fosse capaz de oferecer à uma criança. Meu filho. Meu orgulho transbordava todos os poros da minha pele, exalavam felicidade. E nesse turbilhão de pensamentos, desejos e recordações, eu adormeço, almejando um dia e tanto na próxima manhã.


	16. Chapter 16

Ouço o relógio despertar e coço os olhos, tentando não acreditar naquilo

Ouço o relógio despertar e coço os olhos, tentando não acreditar naquilo. 05h30min da madrugada? Certo, talvez as belezas de se tornar mãe acabassem por ali. Com meu mau-humor usual, me levanto da cama, um pouco perdida ainda. Mais algumas lembranças invadem a minha cabeça, antes de eu olhar meu pequeno dormindo quase na mesma posição.

- Matt - Eu o cutuco de mansinho, sem resultado - Matt, acorda - ele então se mexe devagar, abrindo os olhos logo depois. Tão fácil assim? Ok, não era tão trabalhoso.

- Bom dia - Ele sai da cama sem nem ao menos me olhar. Certo, agora podia ver aonde ele tinha puxado a mim. Sorri a cena e vou atrás dele, que prontamente tira toda a roupa e se enfia debaixo do chuveiro. Que independência. O olho ainda meio estática e ele flagra meu olhar bobo.

- Que foi? Vai ficar assistindo eu tomar banho? Você não pode me ver sem roupa... - Ele vira de costas, me deixando apenas com a visão do bumbum branco que me faz ter uma tremenda vontade de mordê-lo. Meu filho, a coisa mais fofa que eu já tinha conhecido em toda essa nova vida.

Depois da bronca, não me resta alternativa a não ser sair dali. Vou até o quarto, separando as peças do uniforme, a cueca, meias brancas. Tudo tinha seu perfeito lugar. Desde quando Abby Kovac era uma mulher organizada? Pelo que eu podia ver eu não tinha empregada... E isso era uma boa pergunta. Por quê? Tudo bem que sustentar uma criança sozinha não deveria sair barato, mas o cargo de Chefe do ER não me deixa na mão.

Fui pro meu quarto, arrumando a cama e tomando um banho rápido também. Ficava sempre de orelha em pé, caso Matt chamasse. Era incrível como essas pequenas coisas, que só as mães têm, tinham brotado em mim repentinamente.

Agora sim eu entendia porque tinha que acordar tão de madrugada. O tempo que parecia que ia dar e sobrar, no final era contando segundo a segundo. Nós já estávamos em cima da hora e parecia que eu ainda precisava correr uma maratona.

Olhei pra Matt já pronto, vestindo o casaco perto da porta e chequei minhas mãos para ter certeza que não estava esquecendo de nada... Bolsa, mochila do Matt, chaves do apartamento, chaves do carro... Aparentemente estava tudo ali.

- Pronto? – Eu pergunto vendo ele me encarar, como se fosse o responsável por nos dois e dissesse 'rápido, estamos atrasados'.

- Pronto! – Por um segundo me pergunto para onde eu deveria levá-lo... Pra escola claro, mas qual das milhares que existem em Chicago? Procuro algum tipo de pista rapidamente olhando em volta do apartamento, até perceber que ela está bem na minha frente... O uniforme!

Logo reconheci o logo da escolinha que ficava a poucos minutos do County, e onde eu passava todos os dias de manha. Estiquei minha mão para que ele pudesse pega-la, e vamos caminhando rápido até o carro estacionado na frente do prédio, pelo menos esse aparentava ser o mesmo.

Abro a porta de trás e o ajudo a entrar, em seguida visto o cinto de segurança nele. Dou a volta para entrar no banco do motorista, e sem muita demora começo a fazer nosso caminho de todos os dias.

Matt não fala nada o caminho todo, e assim me faz ter certeza que ele realmente tinha puxado o meu mau humor matinal. Sempre que paro num farol vermelho, o encaro pelo retrovisor e quase todas às vezes ele esta de olho fechado, dormindo num sono leve.

Era até crueldade fazer uma criança acordar tão cedo e eu sabia disso, assim que eu me adaptasse a nossa nova rotina ia buscar algum meio de a torná-la melhor, como chefe do P.S. eu podia fazer meus horários um pouco mais flexíveis.

Poucos minutos depois, paro na frente da escola, um pouco receosa por não ter certeza absoluta se estava no lugar certo. Desço do carro, e abro a porta do banco de trás para Matt.

- Chegamos meu amor – Dou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, o fazendo abrir os olhos e coça-los logo em seguida – Vamos? – Ele apenas concorda com a cabeça e pula do banco me esperando ao lado do carro.

Pego sua mochila, e de mãos dadas nós vamos caminhando até a porta, onde uma jovem simpática recebia todos os alunos que estavam chegando.

- Bom dia Sra. Kovac – Ela me cumprimenta com um grande sorriso nos lábios, e em seguida se abaixa para ficar da altura de Matt – Bom dia Matt.

Ele responde educadamente e em seguida vira para mim para poder se despedir. – Tchau mãe.

Me abaixo dando um beijo em sua bochecha, e ajustando o casaco ao seu corpo – Tchau meu amor, até mais tarde.

Realmente a distância entre a escola e o hospital era muito pequena, por isso não levei nem 10 minutos para chegar. Ponho o carro ali perto, apertando o casaco antes de sair do carro. Esse tempo era mesmo louco. Caminho, fazendo meu espaço através da porta, até a recepção.

- Bom dia - Eu cumprimento a todos que sinalizaram em resposta. Fui até a SDM como de costume, mas deparei com outro nome na placa daquele que era meu armário. Certo, eu tinha um filho nessa nova vida, quem se importaria com uma simples mudança de armário? Pego o estetoscópio e o jaleco lá dentro, ansiosa para retornar ao trabalho. Eu tinha tanta coisa pra fazer...

- Abby? - Ouço Carter me chamando assim que eu cruzo o corredor - A Susan disse que precisava falar com você sobre os plantões dessa semana...

- Falar? - Eu digo sem entender. O que Susan teria a ver com isso?

- É, Abby - Ele sorriu, parecendo estranhar o meu questionamento - Passar a escala pro pessoal lá de cima... - Acenei, mesmo não entendendo o porquê daquilo. Não seria eu a responsável por tal coisa?

Segui meu caminho, estranhando um pouco a reação das pessoas. Ninguém mais me enchia o saco toda hora com perguntas e mais perguntas? Sem puxações de saco dos novos estudantes? Muito estranho... Parecia que eu não era mais tão importante assim, como antes e, de certa forma, aquilo me deixava extremamente agoniada.

Pegando algumas fichas, vou atendendo pacientes pouco a pouco, mas o movimento estava surpreendentemente calmo hoje, o que me fazia ter tempo de sobra pra pensar em toda aquela maluquice. Enquanto preencho alguma coisa na ficha do meu paciente, sou acordada dos meus pensamentos por Susan, que com um sorriso amarelo, invade a sala, fechando as cortinas logo em seguida.


	17. Chapter 17

- Oi

- Oi!- Ela fica me encarando e eu sorrio meio incomodada com aquilo. Susan não era assim...

- Que foi? - Eu a encaro em resposta, não entendendo tal atitude. Algo lá fora parecia incomodá-la e prende-lá nessa sala - Ah, o Carter disse que você queria falar comigo...

- Isso! Eu realmente preciso falar com você – Ela parece aliviada por ter um assunto de verdade para tratar comigo. – Eu tenho que te dar seus horários da próxima semana, eu sei que você odeia por causa do Matt, mas você tem que pegar um plantão da noite dessa vez – Depois de pegar os papeis dentro do seu armário, ela caminha em minha direção e me entrega as folhas.

Mas uma vez minha vida passada e minha vida presente entram em conflito. Se antes eu só fazia os turnos da noite, e reclamava quando tinha que fazer os da manhã, agora parecia que o oposto acontecia, e eu entedia bem o porquê... A idéia de deixar Matt a madrugada toda com a baba não era lá muito agradável.

Pego os papeis em minhas mãos para só então, entender o que estava acontecendo, no topo da folha em letras grandes eu posso ler 'Abby Kovac – Atendente'.

Agora sim toda aquela falta de puxação de saco, nenhum pepino vindo parar em minhas mãos, nenhuma pergunta técnica dirigida a mim se justificavam... Aparentemente eu não era mais a Chefe do P.S. e pelo que eu podia entender, Susan preenchia esse cargo.

Por um segundo aquilo chegou a me incomodar, mas logo tudo começa a fazer sentido. Como chefe do P.S. meu tempo era contado nos dedos, mas aquilo não era realmente um problema já que quando saia do hospital, só tinha que cativar a solidão do meu apartamento.

Ter o tempo contado era inviável com a presença de Matt em casa. Ele era o número um na minha lista de prioridades, e quanto mais tempo eu tinha para ele melhor, se como médica aquilo parecia difícil, como chefe do P.S. certamente seria impossível.

- Ok Sue... Obrigada – Guardo os papeis no bolso do jaleco, e me levanto com o prontuário já preenchido para sair da sala.

- Espera! – Ela praticamente grita, me fazendo virar instantaneamente, até um pouco assustada, eu a encaro com um olhar curioso, e ela gagueja um pouco antes de continuar – Onde você está indo?

- Trabalhar? – Realmente Susan estava muito estranha, e eu ficava intrigada para saber o por que, o que estava acontecendo lá fora para ela agir assim?

- Você não pode – Ela passa por mim rapidamente, se colocando em frente a porta e bloqueando a minha passagem. Ok, aquilo estava ficando muito estranho, e eu começava a não gostar.

- Susan, o que ta acontecendo? Eu nunca te vi tão estranha assim.

- Nada... Não tá acontecendo nada – Olhando em volta da sala como se buscasse uma solução, ela volta ao seu armário pegando sua bolsa lá dentro, e puxa meu braço me arrastando para fora da sala. – Vamos tomar um café, faz tempo que nós não conversamos...

Ainda meio perdida dentro daquela atmosfera estranha à mim, acompanhei minha amiga, sem mais questionamentos. Por mais que tudo fosse confuso, eu sabia em quais pessoas podia confiar, independente de qualquer mudança drástica na minha vida e, com certeza, Susan era uma dessas pessoas.

Entramos no... Ikes? Que lugar era esse? Onde estava meu querido Doc Magoos? Com certas mudanças eu não lidava muito bem, mas tinha que me conformar. Assim que sentamos vi algumas imagens de fogo na minha cabeça, confundindo ainda mais a minha imagem.

- Então - Susan parece um pouco mais calma agora e tenta puxar um assunto no mínimo mais decente - Nós não tivemos tempo de conversar anteontem, odeio quando nossos turnos não batem...

- Bom, aparentemente isso, agora, só depende de você... - Eu sorri, ainda um pouco chateada por não ter meu cargo.

- Como assim? Agora? - Ela sorriu confusa, mas não quis estender o assunto - Mas então... Como foi o dia?

- Hoje?

- Não, Abby. Anteontem, ué - Ela falava e parecia óbvio. Por que, afinal, essas lembranças não voltavam todas de uma vez? - 17 de agosto...? - Eu acenei, tentando fazê-la falar mais, pra que eu pudesse entender - Eu sempre estive com você nesses cinco anos sem o Luka, me desculpe por não estar lá nesse ano.

- Ah, sim - Então ele havia morrido há cinco anos. E dois dias. Eu estava adiantada. Só me faltava descobrir agora como fora sua segunda morte e, mais uma vez, começar a travar uma batalha contra o tempo para que ele pudesse ser salvo novamente - Tudo bem, Susan... Depois de um tempo a gente começa a se acostumar... - Era estranho falar de uma coisa que eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança. E era igualmente terrível ter que fingir um sentimento controverso ao que se instalava no meu peito agora. Eu tinha apenas fé e esperança de que tudo isso podia acabar bem.

Ela insistia em olhar de 5 em 5 minutos para o celular e o bipe. Eu ainda achava que existia algo errado ali, mas não conseguia decifrar. Nossos cafés foram tomados, a conta foi paga e ela pareceu me enrolar mais um pouco naquele diálogo sem nexo, até que finalmente resolveu que era hora de sairmos dali.

Cruzando a porta de vidro, pareci chamar todas as atenções pra mim. Eu estava a ponto de explodir, de tanta agonia, mas Susan, cada vez mais, se mostrava afim de que eu estivesse alheia à toda a movimentação do PS. Não agüentando mais a situação, fui direta, com sempre.

- Ei, Sue... Agora me diz o que está havendo. Eu não sou burra - Digo entrando na SDM depois dela - Por que tá todo mundo me olhando assim? Por que você tá agindo feito uma louca?

- Louca? - Ela gargalhou, mas nem aquilo parecia sincero - Cuidado, eu sou sua chefe mocinha...

- Eu estou falando sério, Susan - Fechei minha cara, mostrando que não estava de brincadeira. Odiava ser feita de idiota, e todo mundo naquela lugar, independente de qualquer época ou situação, sabia disso. – Você sabe que eu odeio ser feita de idiota.

- Eu não estou te fazendo de idiota Abby, só estou tentando te proteger. – Parecia que mesmo que as situações fossem muito diferentes, ainda assim todos ali tinham aquela mania irritante de tentar me proteger do mundo a qualquer custo.

- Talvez eu não precise de proteção – Já irritada saio como um raio da sala dos médicos, começando a caminhar sem destino dentro daquele hospital, e ainda assim com todos os olhares repousando sobre mim. Por Deus! O que estava acontecendo ali?


	18. Chapter 18

Quando entro na sala de suturas que costumava ficar vazia, dou de cara com um paciente com um uniforme de presidiário algemado na maca, e em seguida meu olhar encontra um policial parado na outra porta da sala

Quando entro na sala de suturas que costumava ficar vazia, dou de cara com um paciente com um uniforme de presidiário algemado na maca, e em seguida meu olhar encontra um policial parado na outra porta da sala.

Imediatamente um aperto invade meu coração, sinto o chão faltar aos meus pés e o ar aos meus pulmões. Me escoro na parede para não cair no chão e ainda posso o ouvir perguntando se estava tudo bem... Aquela voz, aquele rosto... Aquele homem.

_Eu amamentava Matt calmamente sentada na cadeira de balanço, que Luka havia comprado para o quarto dele, o segurando de maneira protetora em meus braços enquanto via o sol nascer por entre os espaços da persiana._

A sensação de amamentar a principio era estranha... Incomoda, mas depois da primeira vez eu já estava acostumada, e mais do que aquilo, me sentia bem ao amamentar Matt, era como se fosse o momento em que eu mais podia o amar, o mimar... Era o nosso momento mãe e filho.

Ouço os passos calmos de Luka passando pela porta, mas não desvio a atenção do que estava fazendo, não demora muito para que eu sinta seus lábios tocando o topo da minha cabeça, e em seguida veja seus dedos traçando um contorno delicadamente pelo rostinho do nosso filho.

- Bom dia – Ele diz em seguida, juntando num beijo rápido seus lábios aos meus. – Como está nosso garotinho?

- Faminto. – Eu digo com um sorriso no rosto, o olhando pela primeira vez, e percebendo que ele ainda vestia seu pijama. – Você não está atrasado? – Luka estava tentando evitar o trabalho desde o instante em que tínhamos chegado em casa com Matt, segundo ele, não queria que nós ficássemos sozinhos.

- Eu vou ligar pro hospital... Dizer que não posso ir – No fundo, eu o entendia, mas se não interviesse nossa vida ia se transformar em overdoses de super proteção,

- Luka, você não precisa perder seu plantão... Nós vamos ficar bem.

- Eu sei que vocês vão, mas não quero deixar vocês sozinhos.

- Nós não vamos ficar sozinhos... Eu tenho o Matt, e Matt tem a mim – Ele me encara por um segundo, não se dando por convencido com aquilo que eu estava dizendo. – É sério Luka, você pode ir... Nós vamos ficar bem.

Ele hesita um pouco antes de concordar – Mas se qualquer coisa acontecer, você promete que vai me ligar?

- Prometo... Agora vai... Nós ainda precisamos do seu salário pra manter essa família.

Depois de abrir um largo sorriso, Luka caminha até a porta para sair do quarto, mas volta logo em seguida, envolvendo meus lábios num novo beijo – Eu te amo... – Ele se inclina beijando delicadamente a cabeça de Matt – Cuida bem da sua mãe filho...

- Você está bem? - O enfermeiro que cuidava dele vem até mim, mas eu mal consigo tirar os olhos daquele homem. Algo me dizia que ele não deveria estar aqui, ele me trazia uma sensação muito ruim. Instantaneamente meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, num primeiro momento, sem um motivo aparente.

- Ora, ora Dra. - Ele então parece me reconhecer, e se acomoda melhor na cama para ter uma visão melhor de mim - Como o mundo é pequeno... 5 anos e você ainda está nesse inferno?

Não existiam palavras que pudessem expressar o que se passava dentro de mim nesse momento, apenas uma angústia e a pior sensação do mundo, martelando sem parar na minha cabeça.

- Abby - Não sei quanto tempo se passou naquele instante até eu ouvir a voz de Susan atrás de mim – Vem - Ela apoiou nas minhas costas, me fazendo sair dali imediatamente.

- Então era isso? - Eu perguntei, já não controlando as lágrimas que rolavam pelo meu rosto - O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

_No momento em que o telefone tocou, naquela 17 de agosto de 2003, eu tinha a certeza de que minha vida, a partir dali, jamais seria a mesma. A angústia e aflição dentro do meu peito, ao simples "Dra. Kovac?", evidenciava que minha noite acabaria destruída._

- Quem é? - Eu digo, tentando equilibrar Matt no colo, a mamadeira, o telefone e ainda prestando atenção no jantar, que eu jamais poderia deixar queimar. As primeiras noites em família eram tão importantes pra mim, tudo tinha que ser perfeito.

- Preciso que a senhora se encaminhe até o County General Hospital o mais rápido possível... - A voz calma e desconhecida declamava aos poucos a minha perdição.

- O que aconteceu? - Eu digo, já num tom exasperado, desesperada pela falta de notícias concretas. A única coisa que o meu coração dizia era que Luka não estava bem.

- Precisamos da senhora aqui - A mesma voz anunciou o que me fez pegar as chaves do carro rapidamente, arrumar tudo de Matt rapidamente. Eu não queria levá-lo. Um hospital não é lugar pra um recém- nascido, ao menos que ele ainda esteja internado. Corria o mais rápido que eu podia, eu precisava saber o que está acontecendo com o meu marido, apesar de no fundo, bem no fundo do meu instinto, eu já soubesse que nada estava bem.

Nós duas caminhamos de volta até a sala dos médicos sem dizer nenhuma palavra, depois de entrarmos eu me sento e ela caminha até a geladeira - Ele se envolveu numa briga no presídio, e trouxeram ele para cá – Ela me passa um copo de água – Nós não queríamos que você visse ele, por isso eu tava agindo tão estranha.

Além daquele turbilhão de sentimentos que me dominavam, e comecei a me sentir envergonhada por ter sido tão rude com Susan, que no fundo só estava tentando me ajudar. – Me desculpa Sue – Eu pego o copo de água com as mãos tremendo e bebo um longo gole tentando me acalmar.

- Tudo bem Abby, você não precisa se desculpar... – Ela senta ao meu lado, e me abraça carinhosamente, acho que tinha ficado obvio que eu precisava de um pouco de conforto naquele momento.

_Mesmo sabendo que era proibido, deixei o carro na baia das ambulâncias, e intrigantemente, ninguém ali me questionou... Desci do carro como uma flecha, peguei a cadeirinha de Matt, onde ele dormia tranquilamente, e em passos largos caminhei até as portas automáticas._

Antes que eu pudesse entrar, um batalhão de policias passa por ali, e no meio deles um homem algemado... Nossos olhares se encontraram, e nunca em toda minha vida eu havia visto tanto ódio nos olhos de alguém.

Ele me encara de cima a baixo enquanto passa por mim, fazendo com que um arrepio percorra meu corpo inteiro, fazendo também com que aquela sensação ruim que já me dominava, ficasse ainda pior. E como num clique todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça começam a se encaixar em minha mente.

Não querendo perder nem mais um minuto, corro até a entrada, mas paro assim que meu olhar encontra o olhar de Carter... O olhar que me dizia que minha vida estava arruinada. O olhar que preenche meu coração com dores e magoas... Feridas que não se curariam nunca.

Assassinado. Era isso. Agora as coisas começavam a aparecer mais claramente no meu pensamento. O paciente estranho, o que todos achavam que era louco. "Ele ainda está esperando consulta da psiquiatria". Luka havia me falado sobre o tal paciente, que parecia estar há dois dias esperando uma definição. Eu mesma acho que já o tinha visto, quando cheguei no hospital em trabalho de parto.


End file.
